Yusuke's girl
by noongunfight
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi and Willow Rosenberg are childhood friends. They were seperated by their parents, and now years later, circumstances have brought them back together. What will Spirit World make of this? Or his friends? How will they deal with the changes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note:  Hey everyone, I'm still working on my other stories, but my muse has me heading in another direction once again.  I've changed a few things with the time-line of Yu Yu Hakusho…Yusuke came back from Demon World (Three years gone), but everything else has changed:  Some of his family history, and such…  The four Detectives are still working for Spirit World, and a few years have past.  Yusuke is now twenty-three, just half a year younger then Willow.  A year or so has been spent in rebuilding the Slayer Council after the fall of the First, and now everyone is just getting their breaths back…I hope you like…

Chapter one:  Thinking of the past…

Yusuke Urameshi, a former street punk, a complete tough guy, and the Leader of the Spirit Detectives for Prince Koenma of Spirit World for the last eight years, sat alone on the bench in the middle of a cemetery.  He was once a boyfriend, a full human, but now…he was a half demon, with no girl, and he was an orphan.  He leaned forward, his dark gaze fixed on the head-stone less then ten feet away, aware of those hovering some distance away, but not caring of his mother's former friends, and the few police officers he remembered from his early teenage years, those that were closely watching every move he made.  They did not matter.

In his left hand, he held a photograph; the edges torn with age, and the glossy surface of the picture had slightly faded with the passage of time.  His head bent and he stared down at the photo, his eyes narrowing against the glare of the mid-day sun.  There were six figures in the picture; four adults and two children.  Two families; the Urameshi's, and the Rosenberg's…long time friends.  The Rosenberg's had met the Urameshi's in University, and stayed close for over twenty years, at least until the death of Yusuke's father when he was twelve.  After that, everything changed…

Yusuke's gaze shifted, and he raised a finger to trace the tip slowly over the face of the girl posed in the picture beside his childhood image.  The red haired girl grinned widely up at him from the middle of the photo, her deep green eyes sparkling, and her arm wrapped around the shoulders of the boy standing beside her.  Her long hair tied back, with a few loose strands blowing in the wind…he could almost hear her laughter… She had never been afraid of him; she had been his best friend, his confidant…

"Willow…" he whispered softly, his eyes growing damp.  By the gods, he had missed her.  He had spent so many years trying to forget, that he hadn't realized how much he had missed her until he had found this photograph left behind in his deceased mother's bedroom.  The last time Yusuke had seen Willow, was the summer the photo had been taken; the summer his father had died.  Not knowing the reason why, his mother had cut all ties to the Rosenberg Family, ignoring all phone calls and letters, leaving Yusuke to fend for himself as his mother lost her sorrows to the drink.  Had she come to regret the friendship lost; was that why she had the photograph out before she died?

"Yusuke?"  The young man jerked up to attention; a frown darkening his face at the interruption.  He eyed the Police Captain standing over him, his gaze purposely blank.

"Perhaps you should go home."  The elderly man's face softened in sympathy.  "Is there someone you can call?"

"Hum…"  Yusuke murmured, glancing back down at the photo in his hand.  "Yes, there is.  Thank you."  He replied as he reached in his back pocket of his slacks for his communicator.  He stood, and walked a discrete distance away.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, using his free hand to slick his hair back, before activating the communicator.

"Hello Yusuke!"  A young woman with light blue colored haired appeared on the monitor screen of the communicator, a wide, welcoming smile on her pretty face.  Yusuke sometimes wondered how this woman was a Lady of Death, a.k.a. a Grim Reaper, but instead of carrying a scythe, she rides an oar.  Her sunny disposition was such a contrast to her very nature.

"Botan…" he replied, voice stern.  "I need a few days off.  Arrange it, would you?"

"Oh."  Her face fell at the request, and her brow puckered.  "I do not know Yusuke…Prince Koenma might…"

"My mom just died…I'm surprised you didn't know Botan."  Yusuke cut her off, his gaze hardening.

She paled at the news, and with her powers, knew it was true.  "Oh my," she gasped.  "I'm so sorry Yusuke.  A few of the ferry girls have taken ill, and the matter was not been brought to my attention.  I'll deal with it right away.  Do you have a message for your mother?"

He closed his eyes, biting back his retort.  He couldn't say what he really wanted to say.  His mother was dead.  He would give her peace, if nothing else.  "Tell her I love her, and that I'll be alright."

"Oh, Yusuke…"

"No Botan."  He cut off.  "That's all.  Take care of it."  He would take a few days off.  Right now, he didn't give a shit what the toddler wanted.  The damn world could save itself for once.

"Alright.  Would you like me to inform the others?"

He let out the breath he had been holding.  "Yeah, that'll be great."  He replied, his hand fisted with the frustration he was fighting.  He wanted this done with so he could go on.  "Listen Botan, I need to go.  Don't call me, alright?  I'll talk to you in a few days."  He told her, his voice firm, before he snapped the communicator closed.

He stared off into the distance with unfocused eyes, his whole body humming with anticipation.  Would she come?  Would she ever care that he needed her?  A low growl gathered in his chest, and he held back the feral sound with a hard-earned iron will.  His demon blood was raging…He didn't know why he had the sudden need to have her with him, but everything within him was calling out for her…for Willow.

Cursing under his breath, he shoved the communicator back in his pocket, and reached in the other for his cell phone.  Though the two of them had not seen each other in years, it didn't mean they hadn't spoken to each other.  He had made it a point to at least talk to her every few months, the three years spent in Demon World being the only exception.  He pushed the speed-dial he had reserved for his old friend, and waited for the connection to establish.

Within seconds, a female voice said pleasantly, "Willow Rosenberg, how may I help you?"

"Willow…"

There was a pause on the other end, then came her breathless, "Yusuke?"

He swallowed past his dry throat, and licked his lips before answering in English.  "Yeah Wills, it's me…can you come…I…"

"You don't have to ask.  Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can."  She was quick to assure him, though her voice was full of concern at the request.  Something must have happened.  "Yusuke, what's wrong?"

"Mom's dead."

"…oh goddess, I'm sorry Yusuke."  There was a pause, and he could just picture her face paling with worry as she bit her lip.  Willow was like that; ready and willing to help whenever possible and he needed that right now.  "Where are you?"  She asked in concern

He reached up, tugging at the tie around his neck.  "Outside, at the cemetery…  The service just ended."

He heard papers shuffling in the background.  Willow was probably getting her stuff together so she could leave as soon as possible.  "Is there anyone with you?"

He leaned his head back, letting her voice wash over him.  It relaxed him.  He stared up at the sky above; noting it was going to rain soon, not that he cared.  "No.  I don't think I can handle anyone around me right now, except you."

He heard her sigh.  "Then please go home Yusuke, at least until I get there.  I'll call you as soon as I know my flight plan, alright?  I just have to take care of some stuff, and then I'm on my way."

"I'll do that." He lied to her, his face dark in shame at having to do so.  He did not intend to go back to his apartment, not until he had Willow with him.  There were too many memories, and he knew he couldn't face them alone.  He would go directly to the Airport, and wait there.  "I'll be waiting…I'll talk to you soon."

He hung up before Willow had a chance to reply.  He turned and walked away without a second glance at the tombstone.  Why bother?  His mother was in a better place now…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

�

Note: Yusuke is now living in Tokyo City, along with the other Spirit Detectives, making it easier to respond to trouble, with demons and such.� Genkai's Temple is just outside the city limits.

_Kurama speaking_

-Yoko speaking-

/Hiei speaking/…confusing, I know!

�

Chapter two: �Where can he be?

�

The long auburn haired man stepped out of his apartment, one hand raised to block the glare of the sun out of his green colored eyes. �It was a beautiful afternoon, with the clouds from the rainstorm from earlier drifting away to the west.� At the sight, a sigh of contentment past his lips, and he breathed deep of the fresh air… �_Not much pollution today_… �A good time as any to visit the park, he decided as he turned and began to walk down the stairs leading to the street below. �He had only taken a few steps when his communicator started to beep.

He paused, his mouth tightening at the interruption. �It was his day off, but of course, Spirit World had to ruin that. �He reached back for his communicator, and he couldn't help but wondered what could be wrong.

"Hello Miss Botan." �He greeted the ferry girl, forcing a warm, welcoming smile on his face. �It was not her fault his plans for the day were scraped. �"What can I do for you?"

"Hello Kurama." �She replied softly, her face shadowed. �He frowned in concern. �"I regret to inform you of Atsuko Urameshi's passing. �Yusuke will be unavailable for a few days. �The funeral has already taken place. �I've already spoken to Kazuma and Yukina."

"My apologies Miss Botan, but why were we not informed sooner?" he asked, baffled by the over sight, and the fact Yusuke's mother was dead.

She turned her head away, a slight flush to her cheeks. �"Many of the ferry girls were ill Kurama, and still many more are getting weak. �Poor Yusuke, he did not find out until after the fact. �We do not know how this happened, or what is causing the illnesses. �After our last mission, I have been dealing with the surplus. �It is chaos in Spirit World. �Prince Koenma believes something in 'Ningenkai' is the cause."

"Human World?" �Kurama wondered aloud, shaking his head.� "The ferry girls are of the 'Reikai'. �How could something in the Human World affect the Spirit World?"

"There are many things Kurama."� Botan stated with a mysterious look in her eyes. �His gaze narrowed in speculation, but she chose to ignore it.� "Prince Koenma will deal with the matter. �Please be prepared."

"I will be.� Thank you Miss Botan." �He replied with a nod of his head. �He could wait if needed. �Right now, Yusuke was out there… "I will speak to Hiei."

"Yes, thank you. �I must go. �Good-day Kurama."

"Good-day Miss Botan." He replied before snapping the communicator closed with a little more force then necessary. 

-…hum Red, what's wrong?-� Questioned a husky voice from within Kurama's mind. �Kurama's real name was Shuichi Minamino, and he shared his human body with the Fox Demon thief Yoko Kurama. �Years before, when Yoko had been near death, he had sent his demon spirit to the Human World, and he had fussed his essence with that of a human embryo. �Shuichi had grown up with the Spirit Fox in his mind and soul, and now Shuichi was able to channel Yoko's power, to summon and control plants. �His weapon of choice was the Rose Whip. �They were Kurama to their friends, and colleges.

-Red?-

_Sorry Yoko, but when did you wake up?_� Shuichi questioned the demon.

-Just now. You are upset. �What is wrong?-

_Yusuke's mother has past away, and no one knew until it was too late. �The ferry girls are sick, and Spirit World …_

-Yusuke's mother?- �Yoko frowned, arms crossed over his chest. �-What of Botan?-

_She was with us on our last mission. �She appears to be unaffected. �Prince Koenma__is dealing with the situation. �They will inform us if we are needed._

Yoko's golden gaze darkened with concern, and his fox ears went flat on his head. �He began to pace in the deep reaches of Shuichi's mind, his long tail slashing back and forth. �–We should see if Yusuke…-

/You will not find the Detective./

_Hiei? _�Kurama asked the new voice inside his head. �Hiei Jaganshi, a half ice, half fire demon. �He was a forbidden child, and one of Kurama's partners, a Detective for Spirit World. �Hiei had a third eye on his forehead, the Jagan Eye, which helped to amplify his power, both his fire and telepathic abilities. 

_What do you mean, we will not find Yusuke?_

/The Detective has shielded himself./ �The reply was tense and full of irritation. �Ever since Yusuke's assent into demon-hood, he was able to hide his aura from unwanted eyes, even Hiei's, if he concentrated hard enough.

-Hum…interesting.- Yoko mused thoughtfully. �He had been one of the best thieves in the Makai (Demon World) while in his prime, and he loved mysteries and figuring out puzzles. �-Now, where would he go?-

_Perhaps he has gone to Keiko? _�Kurama pondered as he tapped his chin.

-No!- �decided Yoko with conviction. �–She ended their relationship because of his nature. �He does not trust her any longer, and before you ask, no, he would not go to the Makai. �He does not need bloodshed to appease his demon, unlike some…-

/Hn! �Watch it fox/

Both Yoko and Kurama raised their brows at snappy reply, before wondering back on the situation. �_Yusuke would go to the one he trusted most…but if it is not one of us, then who?_

-Kazuma- Yoko exclaimed. �-He has known Yusuke since childhood. �He might have some information.-

_Good idea./__We'll meet you there Hiei._

&

"I don't know…Yusuke doesn't trust a lot of people…humans anyway." �Kumabara Kazuma realized, rubbing the back of his large head. �He was a tall, young man in his early twenties, with brown eyes and bright, orange hair. �He was also a Detective for Spirit World; a human male with high spiritual power. �His weapon of choice was his Rei Ken (Spirit Sword), a blade he could materialize out of thin air. �He also had the ability to read the auras of people, places, and objects. �He lived by a strict code of honor, and he took pride in the fact he lived to defend the Human World. 

"Hn…" Hiei scoffed as he turned away. /�Why have we come to ask a useless human for help/

Kurama shot Hiei glare. �_Now is not the time to pick a fight_. �"Are you sure you do not know anything Kazuma?" �He asked his fellow Detective. �"It could be…"

"Wait!" �Kumabara cried out, snapping his fingers. �"He used to hang around a red haired girl, an American, I think. �I haven't thought of her in years…"� He stared over at Kurama with a strange look on his face. "Ya' know, she kinda' looked like you Kurama.� �Long red hair, deep green eyes…no wonder Yusuke wanted to save you…"

Kurama blinked at that, as did Yoko. �Was his resemblance to this girl the reason Yusuke had helped him to save his human mother, and prosecution from Spirit World for his crimes, so many years ago? �"What do you mean?"

"Well, the two of them were very close. �They used to spend the summers together. �Yusuke made sure no one in the neighborhood bothered the girl…then one day, she was gone. �I think it was after his father's death. �I haven't seen her since. �I don't even know if he kept in touch with her."

"Do you remember her name?"

Kumabara shook his head. �"Not really, but it's something to do with a tree…" �He turned suddenly, slamming his fist into the wall behind him, anger, and frustration taking over. �"We should be out looking for him, not wasting our time with guessing games.� He wouldn't leave the city, right?"

"No."� Kurama agreed, reaching up to lay a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. �"We will split up and search." He proposed. �"I'll call Keiko. �He might have called her. �After that, I'll head over to Genkai's Temple. �Even with her no longer with us, he still might go there. �Kazuma, you should check out his usual hangouts. �Hiei, someone needs to keep an eye on Yusuke's apartment, just in case he returns."

"Fine." �The shorter, dark haired demon snapped in reply before he disappeared from sight, his movements nearly invisible to the human eye as he raced from one building top to another. �He headed towards the other side of the city, keeping his mental link with Kurama open.

/Do not keep me waiting Fox./

_I wouldn't dream of it.� �I will see you soon._�� Kurama remarked as he and Kumabara headed off in opposite directions. �A muscle jumped in his jaw, and his normally blank gaze was shadowed with worry. �_Where was he?_

-Red, we will find him.- �Yoko assured his host. �–How hard could it be?-

&

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? �Will you be alright?" 

The young woman turned on the steps, her red, black and white striped hair gleaming under the mid-day sun as she looked up at her mentor. �"I'll be fine Giles. �Yusuke needs me." �She explained, fingering the strap of her overnight bag on her shoulder. �"Besides, you wanted someone to organize the Council House in Tokyo, didn't you? �It's only a few miles from where Yusuke is living." 

"I know that dear girl, but…"

"Giles." �She cut in, fixing a hard glare on the older man. �Sometimes he worried too much. �"I'll be fine. �If you guys need me, I'm just a wind-whirl away. �Tell Xander to give me a call when he gets back. �He might want to take a break, and visit me for awhile. �After that, I could use his help with the new girls coming over."

"Alright Willow, I'll do that." �Giles replied with a smile tugging at his mouth. �He reached out and gave her a hug. �Another of his 'children' leaving…Buffy and Dawn were still in Rome, and Xander was in Central America. �He would miss the young witch. �"Go on then, the Jet's waiting."

"Thanks", she said softly as she pulled away, hiding her damp eyes. �"Love you…"

"I too, child." �He murmured back as he watched her walk into the Airport. �He took solace in the fact that there were no dangers in Tokyo at the moment; his little girl would be safe. �Perhaps this trip would do wonders for Willow's state of mind. �Ever since Kennedy's death, the young witch's mood was sober, and she had lost some of her sparkle. �Maybe Willow helping her childhood friend would in turn help her…He could only hope.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: Thanks guys.

_Kurama speaking_

-Yoko speaking-

/Hiei speaking/

Chapter 3: Surprise, surprise…Yusuke's a demon?

"My Lord Koenma!"

The deity in question let out a long-suffering sigh as the doors to his office burst open. He rolled his eyes as two of his best aids (which wasn't saying much, really…) tripped over their own feet past the threshold. They fell flat on their faces on the floor, grunting as they hit the surface. He waited a moment, watching with a blank face as the two ogres scrambled up to their feet. One of his eyebrows twitched as they spluttered out numerous apologies, bowing repeatedly, with their heads nearly touching the ground below their feet. 

"Do get up!" He ordered as his eyes narrowed on the two. Enough was enough. "What is the problem?"

"There…there is a Spirit, my lord!" The ogre George exclaimed with his hand pointing back at the doorway behind him, his eyes wide with shock.

Koenma nearly chocked on his rage, before spitting the pacifier out of his mouth. He was not a happy camper at this point. Too much was happening, and now this stupidity! "Of course there's a Spirit, you fool! This is Spirit World!"

George fell back, landing on his behind, waving his hands before him to ward off the pissed off ruler. "No, my lord… You do not understand. It is the Guardian! He is the Spirit! The Well is…." He couldn't continue, just knowing he had to get out of the room before it was too late. He reached out and took the arm of his partner, and then run out of the room, screaming in fear the whole way as he dragged the other ogre behind him.

A moment of deep silence descended upon the Castle, just before the structure of the whole building shook with the fury of its ruler.

"What?!"

&

In the Human World, just a few minutes later, Willow Rosenberg walked away from Airport Customs; her jean covered legs moving gracefully as she made her way to, and through Baggage Claim. She paused for a moment, as her aura focused on a demonic presence near-by. 

A frown darkened her face as she analyzed what she was sensing. It was not a vampire, nor was the being like anything she had felt in the past. The being was powerful, but not malign. She could feel no malice in the demon's aura, though she could sense its grief, and depression. The being's inner pain called out to her, and Willow could not help but want to respond to it.

Her fingers tightened on the strap of her over-night bag as she fought her instincts. It took a lot of self-control to pull her shields down in place, to hide her aura and powers. Ever since she had preformed the spell back in Sunnydale to turn all the potentials into Slayers, her knowledge, power and the connection she had to the Earth, and all living things grew…and it was still growing. She was somewhat empathic now, able to connect to plants, and animals in a way that even freaked her out.

Really, she should have known, Willow thought to herself. After having restored Angel's soul the first time, it should have been a clue to think twice about doing such magic again. After that gypsy spell, the limits of her magic had blown wide open. How could she expect the spell to activate the Potentials not change her?

Though she was no Slayer, Willow had gained most of the Slayer memories, things such as weapons, and combat expertise, a bit of their fast healing ability. By no means was Willow like Buffy. She did not have the internal drive to hunt, to capture and kill demons, nor did she have a Slayer's strength; her magics took care of that. Overall, even Giles did not know what would become of Willow once she reached her peak in power, and that weighed heavily on her shoulders.

A sigh past her lips…now was not the time to be worrying about such things. She had a friend to meet, and care for. Poor Yusuke, he sounded so wretched on the phone when she called him back to tell him of her Arrival Time, and he was here at the Airport waiting for her…stupid, stubborn boy! However, she couldn't blame him. Who wanted to go back to an empty apartment?

Willow could not believe she was finally going to see Yusuke again. Sure, they had kept in touch, without their parent's knowledge of course, and even though sometimes, months, or even years at one point, had past, they had kept their friendship going strong. She remembered the crippling fear she had felt when she had learned of Yusuke's near death, and his following coma years back, and boy, had she been pissed when her parents refused to allow her to go visit him. This had been a year after Buffy had come to Sunnydale, and with all the craziness going on with the Hellmouth, the fact she had nearly lost Yusuke after having lost one of her best friends already, it had shaken her.

Willow had lost so many people in her life already, but Yusuke was something special to her; her opposite in many ways. When she had been with the Covent in England, dealing with the after-math of her Dark-Willow episode, the thoughts of her friends, of Xander, and of Yusuke had kept her on the path to self-healing. They had helped her, and now it was time to return the favor.

She turned the last corner, and began to search the faces of the many people standing in the waiting area. She knew what Yusuke looked like, having a old picture of him in her wallet, but the sight of the dark haired, brown eyed, young, muscular man slouched down in a chair a few feet away, surprised Willow. For one thing, he was big, much larger then she was, with wide shoulders, a thick chest, and a lean waist, and for another, there was a hint of demon shimmering in his aura. He felt like Yusuke, but somehow her friend was no longer fully human. Oh, my goddess…it was him! The demon she had felt earlier…

She took hold of herself. Lot's of her friends were demons, so…the fact Yusuke was one now…it shouldn't matter! She took a deep breath, and walked over. Her lips curved with fondness as she stood over his bent form. He looked like shit. What was he doing to himself?

"Yusuke…"

&

He sensed someone approaching, but he ignored it. There was tons of people hanging around, so one little nosy brat was no concern of his. Even when the person stopped directly before him, Yusuke kept his head down, but when his skin began to tingle with awareness at the presence, and his muscles tensed in preparation of an attack, it wasn't until a voice called out his name, that his head snapped up.

His blood-shot eyes blinked at the vision standing before him. A beautiful looking woman, with red, black, and silver streaked hair, with warm green colored eyes, long slim legs, and wearing an expression of muted understanding looked down at him. It couldn't be… "Willow?" He questioned his voice rough with grief as he stumbled up to his feet.

"Yeah," she replied as she dropped her bag at her feet. Her eyes were damp with tears. "It's me Yusuke. I've missed you."

"Oh man… Willow." He groaned out as he reached out for her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight to his chest, one hand on the back of her head, and the other around her waist. "I've missed you too…" …and he had, desperately, he realized. He breathed in her scent; the smell of fresh fruit and cinnamon having a somewhat calming effect on him. He just wanted to stay like this for a while, letting her body heat, and mere presence of her to soak into his skin. It had been so long…

Willow stood silently in his embrace, her eyes closed as she listened to Yusuke's heartbeat, just breathing him in. It felt so comfortable, being held like this. He made her feel safe…A few minutes past, and then she forced herself to pull away, and he let her, though he was reluctant to do so.

"Come on Tiny…oh, I guess I can't call you that anymore, ah?" She teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No…" he replied with a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. He gave her a quick glance over, brow cocked. "I've grown Red, but what happened to _**you**_? Miss a growth spurt, or something?"

"Hey!" She snapped, gaze narrowed playfully as she pulled back and then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He flinched at the hit, and rubbed at his abused flesh. He shot her a glare, pouting down at her. "That hurt! Where did you learn to hit so hard? Not even Keiko could…" His voice faded, and despair once more shadowed his face as thoughts of his old girlfriend filled his mind.

"Hey…" Willow spoke softly as she reached out for his hand. She didn't know the story behind Yusuke's bad breakup with his ex-girlfriend Keiko, but this wasn't the place to discuss it. She tugged at his fingers. "Let's get you home, okay? We'll talk there."

"…'kay." He answered, hiding his face as he reached down for her bag. His grip tightened on her hand, and then he was pulling her along as he walked to the exit. "We'll grab a cab outside…" He turned his head, staring intently into her worried filled gaze, as if trying to read her soul. "I'm glad you're here Willow."

Her expression lightened, and she smiled softly. "Me too…"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: Thanks to everyone for your support!

_Kurama speaking_

-Yoko speaking-

/Hiei speaking/

Chapter 4: Giving a helping hand.

Ruby colored eyes fixed on the taxicab pulling up before the building below, watching as two passengers stepped out onto the street. Red gaze narrowed as the male courteously held the door open for the red, black, and silver streaked haired female to enter the lobby. Such action was rarely seen displayed by the male to the weaker sex…_What was the Detective up to? Who was the Woman? Why could he not sense her?_

/Fox./

_Hiei, did you find Yusuke?_

If he was a lesser demon, Hiei would have rolled his eyes at such an annoyance. Of course, he had located the Detective, why else would he get in touch with the others at this point?

/His apartment Fox. Now!/He ordered, a bite to his words.

-Oooh, someone is frustrated!...Maybe all you need is…-

_Yoko__! Not now! _

-…I was just saying!-

_… Sorry Hiei, we're on our way Kurama_ assured.

Hiei closed the mind link, promising himself that one day he would deal with that silver haired fox…a gag over the mouth would suit him. The mental image pleased Hiei somewhat.

He thought of the woman…_What was she? Why was she here? Why could he not sense her aura? _He stared intently at the building across the street, settling against the wall behind him as he waited for the others to arrive, eyes narrowed once more. _What was her connection to the Detective…_?

"So…this is it. Home, sweet home." Yusuke said with a touch of bitterness lacing his voice as he opened the door to his apartment. He kept his head turned away from the woman at his side, jaw tight as he stared into the hall beyond.

Willow gave a gentle squeeze to the hand she held before she stepped past the threshold. She just continued to give silent support, the only kind she could offer at this point. She knew better. Yusuke was hurting, but he wasn't one to accept pity. She knew what it was like to lose someone, to feel the rage burning within, the emptiness…She blinked back the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Come on Wills, you can use my room."

Her head jerked up, and she stared at Yusuke. "Oh no, that's…"

He shook his head at her protest. "No, just do it, okay? I still need to clean Mom's out…" His shoulders dropped at the reminder. His lips tightened before he spun on his heel. He paused without turning. "Come on." He said quietly, before he led her to the door at the end of the hallway.

He opened the door and stepped back for her to enter the room, placing her suitcase against the wall. Willow walked towards the middle of the room dropping her overnight bag at the foot of the bed. She took a quick glance around, noting the bare walls.She turned with a frown growing on her face. Yusuke was leaning against the door-frame, his dark eyes unfocused on the far wall. He was pale, and he looked like he hadn't eaten anything in days..

Well, she'll fix that. "Here." She said as she once more took hold of his hand, before she dragged him back the way they had come. It didn't take a genius to figure out where the kitchen was. "Sit." She told him, and he did. He dropped into the chair at the table, arms crossed over the back of his head, a blank look still on his face at he stared at the wall.

Willow stared down at him, worry tugging at her mind. Where was the blustering boy she remembered? The loudmouth, know-it-all, beat anyone who threatened him…? Goddess, his mother's death must have hit harder then she thought. Her mouth lined with determination. She'll take care of him, get him yelling like he used to…but food first, she decided.

She turned to the counter, and gathered what she needed. She found tea in the cupboard, and bread and eggs in the refrigerator. Within minutes, she had hot tea and a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on the table before Yusuke. She sat down across from him, holding onto her own cup of tea.

"Eat." She said before taking a sip from her cup.

He glanced down, staring at the food without any interest. "Wills, I…"

Her green gaze narrowed. "Resolve Face Yusuke, remember?" She told him as she pointed to her own face. "You need to eat, and so you will."

He glared back at her, but she didn't back down. A few minutes past, and then he gave up with a shake of his head. He should have remembered. She always was sweet, and nice as a kid, but man, was she ever a stubborn brat when she wanted her way! "Fine!" he mumbled crossly under his breath, but he started to tackle the food. Soon his plate was clean, and he sat back drinking his tea.

Willow let the silence continue for the moment, pleased Yusuke had eaten. He needed to be strong to endure. She glanced around, seeing the contents of the room for the first time. There were open bottles of liquor hanging out of an over flowing garbage can, dirty ashtrays and plates scattered around, hardly any food in the apartment…

"Yusuke…" she called out to him. "Talk to me."

The expression on his face dropped away, and he closed up, blocking her out. He knew what Willow was seeing, and it wasn't something he ever wanted her to know about. There were so many secrets in his life, some depressing, while others were down right dangerous. "About what?"

She waved a hand towards the trashcan, her gaze steady as she stared back at him. "I've spent enough time in Xander's old house to know the signs." She shook her head sadly at the very idea. "Why didn't you…"

"…Tell you?" He continued, his lips tight. She gave him a nod, waiting. She would wait forever if she had to, and he knew it. He placed his cup on the table with a little more force then necessary, a growl of frustration held back as he realized he couldn't run from the truth anymore. Willow wouldn't let him.

"Alright." He bit out, before taking a deep breath. "When Dad died, I didn't notice at first, ya'know? Mom cut all ties to everyone, and I missed him, and you…and the bottles started showing up…" He reached up, running his hands through his hair to hide their trembling. "I was so furious that I wasn't allowed to see you!...and she…Wills, I was only a kid for god's sake! She wouldn't listen, so I just ignored it as she ignored me…" He turned his face away, a muscle jumping in his jaw. "After awhile, it became routine, I guess. She was so weak from the drink… then her heart just couldn't' take it anymore. "

"I'm so sorry…" Willow whispered as she reached out to him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she leaned over him. She felt him tense, ready to reject the comfort she offered, but she held on tight. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I missed you too, so very much Yusuke. I felt it here." She pulled back, hitting the top of her chest, looking down at him with tears falling down her face. "I couldn't before, but let me help you now."

Yusuke looked up into her damp eyes, seeing the truth of her words, the need to protect him from hurt, and the tenderness she felt for him…the very truth of it floored him. He couldn't remember ever seeing such a look on someone's face before, at least not directed at him. Keiko had loved him at one time, he knew that, but not like this, so unselfishly…Had she always felt this way?

"How could I have missed it?" He mumbled under his breath so low she could not hear. He raised his hands and cupped her damp cheeks; his fingers brushing away her tears, seeing her brow crinkle up with a concern-filled frown. His lips twisted with self-reproach at having been the cause of her tears. In the next moment, he pulled her down into his lap, feeling her jump of surprise at this, but he felt her relax as he held her cradled against his chest in a familiar hold, his chin resting on top of her head, just like he had when they were kids.

It felt so normal to be like this. It felt right.

"Botan!" The Ruler of Spirit world called out from behind his desk, his eyes locked on the figure standing before him. He sucked furiously at the pacifier in his mouth, his temper just under check. The Guardian of the Well…No wonder there was such chaos…his presence at least explained why the Ferry Girls were so sick. His previous immortality had been a gift by Death itself, therefore with his death, the power of that gift had returned to its source, overwhelming the Ferry Girls, and causing them to fall ill.

"Yes, Lord Koenma?" Botan wondered as she stepped into the room, her gaze widening with horror as she spied the spirit standing in the middle of the room. "Oh my…" This would explain a lot.

"Never mind that! There is no time." Koenma ordered. "Take this." He handed her an envelope. "You need to deliver this and report back."

She glanced down at the name engraved on the envelope, a gasp of surprise passing her lips. "…but sir! You can't be serious! You remember what happened the last time he was here…"

"The situation is grave Botan." Koenma interrupted with a snap to his voice. "The Human World is in terrible danger."

Botan's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Alright Lord Koenma." She agreed before leaving the office.

Koenma stared at the door as it closed, before pinning a glare on the spirit standing nearby. He knew the situation would only get worst, before it ended. He could only pray Botan could get to the 'Powers that be' in time, before all was lost…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

_Kurama speaking_

-Yoko speaking-

/Hiei speaking/

Chapter Five:  You're moving here!?

"So…how long can you stay?"

Willow shifted on the other end of the couch from where her friend sat, her eyes not meeting his.  He noticed her nervousness.  He reached out, took a firm hold of her chin, and forced her to look directly at him.  "Wills?"

She bit her lip as she stared into his narrowed eyes.  "I'm here to stay?"  Her answer was more a question.  The expression on her face was optimistic, though hesitant.

He blinked back at her, not expecting what she had said.  He could not pretend to understand what she meant.  "Staying?"  At her slow nod he asked, "You want to explain what that means?"

"You know how I work for the 'Joyce Summer Society', right?"

"Yeah," he replied, though the puzzled look on his face remained.  What did that have to do with anything?  "Institute for Higher Learning?  For girls?"

"That's right."  She confirmed before turning her head away and she began to play with the edge of her t-shirt.  "We have schools all over the world, including here.  Giles needs someone to take charge, and since I was…"

"Shit!  You're moving here!"  Yusuke exclaimed, his eyes a blaze as he jumped up from the couch.  Man, he missed Willow, but his life was far from normal…she would be in constant danger if she were to hang around him!  Never mind how she would act around his partners…damn it, she wasn't stupid.  She'll figure something was up quick enough.

Willow's head jerked up, her jaw dropping at the surge in Yusuke's aura.  Goddess, he was powerful!  Also, he didn't look overjoyed at her news.  "You don't like the idea?  What was I thinking, of course you don't, why would you…I mean, you haven't seen me in years and poof, and suddenly I'm moving here and …" she started to babble.

"What?  Wait a minute, slow down."  He told her, not liking the look of discouragement he caused on her face.  He pulled her up to stand before him, keeping his hands on her shoulders.  "I'm surprised, that's all, okay?"  He assured her, staring into her green eyes.  His lips curved.  "Talk about a hit out of left field…You haven't changed at all."  Damn, if he hadn't missed Willow's ability to knock him off his feet.

Her brow wrinkled.  "Tell me the truth Yus, I…"

"Geez, you're stubborn."  He murmured under his breath, shaking her by the shoulders.  "Listen to me.  I think it's a great idea.  I would love to have you live here.  Screw everything else.  My home is your home."  If she was going to be here in Tokyo, it was best if she lived here with him, where he would protect her.

Even his demon half agreed that she was to be safe… at all costs.  Nothing, and he meant nothing, would be allowed to hurt Willow.  Not demons, nor humans, not even his friends would get a chance; he would protect her.  "Willow, you're the closest thing to family I have left…"

A sly smile grew on her face.  "So, me moving here is okay?"

He rolled his eyes.  "Isn't that what I've been saying?"

"Thank you!"  She cried as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly chocking him with her hold.  "You won't regret this, I promise!"

Even as Yusuke returned her embrace, praying that he was wrong about his instincts, he had a feeling deep in his gut that he would.

&

Far deep in the mist of the city, a lone Lady of Death turned down a darkened street, her footsteps silent on the pavement under her feet as she walked.  In her hands, she held the letter given to her by Prince Koenma.  She schooled the expression on her face to blankness as she entered one of the many Sanctuaries of the 'Powers that Be'.  Ten steps and she finally passed the threshold to their domain, bowing low in respect to the two Oracles.

"Lower being, why have you come before Us?"  The male Oracle questioned with his voice harsh with displeasure.

"Forgive me Wise Ones, but I have come on behalf of Prince Koenma of Spirit World."  Botan replied without raising her head.  She held out the parchment, and waited for their response.

"I see…," murmured the female Oracle once she had read the message, a thoughtful tone to her voice.  "Rise Lady Death."  Botan stood, her gaze caught by the steely look on the Oracle's faces.  "The Guardian of the Deeper Well is no longer of the living world…We were aware of this.  Steps have been taken to correct this error.  Our Champion will prevail.  You will inform your Lord to request the aid of the Earth Witch of Shadow and Wind, she who is the Caller of Slayers.  Our Messenger will follow... now go!"

Botan had no time to protest.  In the next breath, she found herself pushed out, landing on her knees in the room she had first entered and the portal to the Oracle's Sanctuary gone.  She rose to her feet, her mind swirling with questions.  The Caller of Slayers?  Who was this Earth Witch?  She could only hope that Prince Koenma would know.  She pulled out her oar, and took off on a fast pace back to Spirit World.

&

Willow sat quietly, working on her laptop as Yusuke slept on the couch a few feet away.  They had spent an hour talking, reminiscing about childhood adventures, and it had felt good, at least until she had noticed how pale and tired he was.  Despite his protests, she finally convinced him to get some sleep.

It was sometime later; when she had gotten up for a drink from the kitchen that she felt someone watching her.  Her skin crawled at the sensation. She tensed with her senses on full alert.  She turned, glancing over at the couch and was surprised to see that Yusuke was still asleep.  In the next breath, she felt a demonic presence attempting to breach her mental shields. 

_No way…not going to happen!_  She silently swore as she enforced the barriers protecting her mind.  Her eyes narrowed at the uncovered windows of the Living Room.  Using a bit of her magic to help her locate the threat, her sight soon focused on a dark shadow on the roof of the apartment near-by.

Her gaze widened.  A demon of fire and ice?  How interesting…such an aura of conflicting natures.  Whoever it was, it had sensed Willow's power, and had withdrawn back into itself.  She could see the anger blazing in the red colored eyes staring back at her through the darkness of the night.  It was a clear warning, and the image sent a shiver down her back.

_Well, suck it up buster!  _She silently hissed in her mind.  She wasn't one to back away from a fight, not any longer.  Unflinching, she glared back, her green eyes hard as glass.  She moved, walking towards the windows, sparing Yusuke a glance to make sure he was unaware.  He was still out.  She stepped up, and using the tip of her finger, wrote wards of protection on the glass surface of the bay window.  Murmuring under her breath, she blended a bit of her dueling magics with the ancient symbols and soon a barrier erected around Yusuke's apartment.

A slight smirk of satisfaction turned the corners of her mouth once the spell was finished.  Nothing would be able to enter the apartment, not without her say so.  _Too bad Mister Demon…not even you can get in now!_

&

Kurama and Kumabara was just a street away from Yusuke's apartment when Hiei dropped down onto the pavement before them, blocking their path.  "There are Wards."  The demon stated with a hard look in his eyes.

"Wards?"  Kurama wondered with a cocked head.  At his side, Kumabara stared over at the building, and crossed his eyes to shift his sight.  He quickly noticed what Hiei was talking about.  There was a shimmering shield surrounding the building; ribbons of white, gold, and black intertwined to create a force field.  He had never seen anything like it before.

"What do you see?"  Kurama questioned as he glanced over to peek, but he could only sense the power and magic surrounding the building.

Kumabara shook his head, a baffled look on his face.  "It is strange…three powers working together.  Holy and Black magic, I think…and some kind of Spiritual power…but nothing like mine."

"Hn."  Hiei agreed.  His Jagan Eye felt repelled by the barrier.

"Whoever cast the Wards…it's one person."  Kumabara realized in faint awe. 

"How is that possible?"  Kurama wondered.

-We must meet this spell caster!– Yoko decided, his tail twitching with anticipation.

"It is a human female."  Hiei stated with a blank face.  "She is with the Detective."

-Ohhhh, this keeps getting better and better!-  Yoko cried out while rubbing his hands together in glee.  –A Human with this much control and power, and a female at that!-

_Calm down!_  Kurama snapped quietly.  _We must be careful.  This woman is unknown to us, and she has Yusuke._

"What should we do?"  Kumabara asked.

Hiei turned away.  He braced his back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.  He stole a glance up at the apartment, his gaze narrowing.

"We wait."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: Thanks guys, I'm glad you like the story!

_Kurama speaking_

-Yoko speaking-

/Hiei speaking/

_Willow__ thinking_

Chapter Six: Hello Keiko!

/Fox… Look/ Hiei directed with a jerk of his head.

Kurama glanced down the street and his brow rose as he caught sight of the brown haired woman walking down the street towards Yusuke's apartment building. He shared a intense look with Kuwabara.

_Keiko__? What was she doing here? _

_&_

There was a knock at the door, which startled Willow from her light nap. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, and then stood from the chair she had been lounging in for the last few hours. With a frown on her face, she glanced over at Yusuke asleep on the couch. A sigh of relief past her lips…at least he was getting the rest he needed, though she was somewhat surprised his demon side was not acting up. Perhaps her barrier around the apartment was scrambling his senses…

She shook her head, deciding to think about that fact later. Right now, someone was at the door. She let her aura swell outward, and to her surprise discovered there was a female standing outside the apartment, and whoever she was, she was alone. _Wonder who that can be…Yusuke would have told me if someone was going to come by…wouldn't he?_

The knock came again, the sound echoing within the apartment. Willow wasted no more time, and went to answer. She reached out, twisted the lock, and pulled the door open.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked the short, dark haired woman standing outside in the hall. For some strange reason, Willow felt she should know this girl. She looked familiar…

The woman stared back, her dark brown eyes widening with surprise at the sight of Willow answering the door. "I'm sorry, but I am looking for Yusuke…My name is Keiko…"

Willow's gaze narrowed and she nearly growled. "I know who you are Miss Yukimura. Yusuke is asleep, and he is not receiving visitors. Now, if you would?" She asked as she began to close the door.

"Wait!" Keiko cried as she shoved her foot forward to block the door. "I heard what happened. Please, he'll want to see me."

A tiny smirk curved the corners of the witch's mouth as she leaned against the door-frame, her arms crossed over her chest. The girl was still the same as she had been as a child, a pushy know-it-all. Keiko always meant well, but with her, it was her way, or the highway. Willow couldn't image what Yusuke had seen in her…but then again, he always liked a challenge. "Sorry Miss Yukimura, but I very much doubt that he needs to see his ex-girlfriend right now."

Keiko glared at that. How did…Who was this woman? "Do I know you, Miss…?"

"Perhaps..." Willow allowed with a blank expression as she straightened up. "Now, like I said, Yusuke is resting. I will not disturb him, not even for you. Good night." She finished and then closed the door, turning the lock before Keiko had the chance to respond. She turned, rolling her eyes as she heard the hiss of anger on the other side of the door, though the smile she wore never left her face. Willow had lived for years with temperamental teenage Slayers, in very close quarters, so a little hissy-fit from Keiko was nothing.

"Enjoyed that, did ya'?" came a deep sounding voice full of amusement.

Willow nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't do that Yusuke!" She gasped, holding her hand over her chest as she glared at the man laid out on the couch. _Guess he hadn't been asleep earlier, the big faker! _"Besides, she deserved it."

He laughed, and his whole face brightened. He folded his hands behind his head and he smirked. "You're my protector now Wills?"

"You were mine for years, right?" She countered as she returned; grabbing a hold of her laptop computer on the coffee table, before sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. She lifted the top and began to check her messages. "It's high time I returned the favor, don't' you think?"

"Hum…you never did like her." Yusuke mused with a thoughtful look on his face. He remembered all the times as kids when Keiko wanted to do something that he hadn't, Keiko would pushed, but Willow had been there to intervene.

"Well, I..." Willow tried to deny, and she blushed, so she hid her face as she began to type. She knew Yusuke, like Xander, had not cared for school. As his friend, Willow only encouraged him in his studies, but felt it hadn't been her place to order him to learn, as Keiko had. She had liked Yusuke then as he was…He had been fun to hand around, and he hadn't thought Willow weird. "…not really."

Yusuke's smile widened and he reached out to touch her flushed cheek with the tip of his finger. She glared at him side-ways as she reached out to put the computer back on the table. "You still can't lie worth a damn."

"Oh, shush you…" she waved his teasing off with a swipe of her hand. Without warning, he sprung up and had a firm grip on her arms and then he pulled her off the floor and on top of him. "Hey!" She exclaimed in protest as she landed with a gasp, with her head tucked under his chin, and his arms tight around her waist.

"Quiet now, I'm trying to sleep, ya' know." He told her undisturbed by her feeble attempts to get away. His hold just tightened.

Willow knew many ways of getting out of Yusuke's arms, by the use of either of her magics, or her combat expertise, even if he was a powerful demon, but she found herself comfortable right where she was. The position brought back many fond memories. Whenever Willow had been upset as a child, teased by the other kids, Yusuke had held her this way, calming her fears, and drying her tears.

"Sleep Willow... The world and its problems aren't going anywhere…You can face them tomorrow…" Yusuke murmured drowsily, and soon the two of them drifted off.

&

"Ohhhh, he makes me so mad!" Keiko screeched on the sidewalk just outside the lobby doors. Here she was, ready to be supportive, even if Yusuke was her ex, and he had some woman in his apartment! Who did he think he was? ...and who was she, anyways? Why did she feel so familiar?

"Keiko!"

She spun on her heel, surprised to see Kuwabara running down the street towards her, with Kurama and Hiei close behind. They must still be searching for Yusuke. "Hello. You should know Yusuke's up in his apartment. There is a woman with him. She wouldn't let me see him." She told them with a shake of her head. She still could not get over the fact she had the door slammed in her face.

"Wow, so you just walked right in?" Kuwabara wondered, giving the building a baffled glance. He just couldn't understand how she was able to do it…Neither Kurama, Hiei, or he could get close to the front doors without feeling repelled. What could that mean? "Did you get her name?" Kuwabara eagerly asked her.

"No, sorry, I didn't." She answered with a shrug. She noticed the glances between them all, and the dark look on Hiei's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Kurama assured with a smile. Neither of them wanted Keiko involved with this, especially as they were very much aware of Yusuke's feelings on the matter of his and Keiko's breakup. It would be best to send her on her way, and out of trouble. As it was, they still had no additional information on the woman in Yusuke's apartment.

"As long as Yusuke is at home, and safe, we have nothing to worry about." Kurama concluded for Keiko's benefit, giving her a carefree look.

-You do that so well. You have come a long way grasshopper. - Yoko said with a grin of pride from within Kurama's mind.

/She is not convinced. / Hiei cut in with a mental smirk as he watched the young woman shift from one foot to the other. /You are losing your touch Red./

In reply, Kurama glanced down at his wristwatch. "Keiko, I must leave for work soon. It is late; allow me to escort you home." He offered, hiding his grin as she gave a nod of agreement but not before she glanced up at the building with a slight glare on her face.

"Thank you." Keiko said with a respectable bow. She turned away, her shoulders dropping. "It was nice seeing you all again. Please give Yusuke my condolences when you see him."

"We will Keiko." Kuwabara promised as he and Hiei watched the two walk down the street. The two stood there in silence for an hour. Kuwabara stared up at the building once more, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why can't I go in? I'm human…"

"Hn…you have power. That is why." Hiei answered with his voice sharp and cold.

"I'm a threat?" Kuwabara blinked, wearing a baffled look. In the next breath, he stood tall and proud. "Of course she sees me as a threat. I am the great…"

/Idiot! / Hiei jumped away, hiding in the shadows. His aura flared out with frustration. /Fox, you better hurry.../

&

In the apartment above, the two on the couch stirred, shivering from the presence pressing against them. A low, threatening growl came from Yusuke's throat and his arms pulled Willow closer to him. In response, subconsciously Willow strengthened the Wards, tightening her hold on the body below hers. Once the heavy atmosphere disappeared, Yusuke and her relaxed, and went back to sleep…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: Sorry for the delay. I ended up in the hospital, and then bed-rest for a week. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and especially to all those who helped. Thank you!

_Kurama speaking_

-Yoko speaking

/Hiei speaking/

_Thinking_

Chapter 7: Walk in the dark…

"Earth Witch of Wind and Shadow? The Caller of Slayers?" Koenma mumbled to him, as he sat crossed legged right on top of his desk. He had his arms folded over his chest, his hands placed under his armpits as he slowly sucked on the pacifier stuck in his mouth. _Why do those words sound so familiar? Witch…Slayer…_Suddenly, as if hit by lightening, his mind made the connection. His thoughts cleared and he jumped to his feet in excitement. _Of course! It must be her, but I have to make sure…_

"George!" Bellowed the Prince of Spirit World just as he hopped down to the floor and ran to his seat.

"Yes Sire?" The ogre questioned as he timidly stepped into the room. He had good reason to be wary. Ever since this whole mess had started, Prince Koenma was like a being possessed. No one wanted to make him angrier then he was already.

"Get me the files on The Slayer, current. Cross match with Slayer's Witch, Hell-mouth, and especially with the titles of 'Earth Witch of Wind and Shadow' and 'Caller of Slayers'". George blinked, silently wondering what the Files of the Slayer had to do with anything. Koenma narrowed his gaze at the delay. "George, did I stutter? Go get them now!"

&

Willow peeked around the corner and saw that Yusuke was still asleep. The two of them had woken up late in the morning, and they had talked a bit more. It was nice to reminisce about the summers they had spent together. Soon after, they had some breakfast, and they had tidied up the kitchen. Right after that, they did some laundry; Yusuke seemed to have forgotten he needed some clean clothes. In between the loads of laundry, they had taken up tasks, with Yusuke clearing out his late mother's room, while Willow used the phone to arrange for the reopening of the Tokyo Joyce Summer's School.

The hours passed, the clothes folded and put away, when Yusuke came back to the living room, looking depressed once more. Willow made some tea, and the two of them settled down to watch some television. In no time at all, Yusuke was asleep; his body trying to catch up with the rest he had missed.

_It was the best thing for him…_Willow realized. She let out a sigh of relief as she turned away. She would have to go out alone then. She placed the note she wrote on the kitchen table, explaining she was out shopping for groceries and would be back soon. She put her wallet and cell phone in her back pockets, and then picked up the spare key Yusuke had left for her on the kitchen counter top.

She glanced over at the windows of the Living Room as she passed by on her way to the front door. Due to the Wards surrounding the building, she could not teleport out. She would have to take the elevator.

She checked her wristwatch, and saw that it was just past six pm. _Night…when all the creepy crawlies come out…_She grabbed her leather jacket with a tiny smile curving her lips. It was her very special coat…a gift Spike had left for her after the fall of the First; with many hidden pockets full of weapons that any gal fighting the undead needed to survive. As an added bonus, there was a never-ending spell attached to the material; any weapons stored in the coat remained invisible to the human eye.

Willow loved the coat, and she never went out at night with out it. She was a Sunnydale-Girl after all; she'd learned the hard way to always be prepared, besides, she had sensed the two new arrivals outside last night, and wanted to investigate.

She stepped outside, pausing on the sidewalk to take a deep breath of brisk air. She let the breath out slowly, and shoved her hands deep in her front jean pockets. She looked up, giving the building nearby a side-glance from the corner of her eye. She could see the three shadows standing on the roof, and she could feel their stares fixed on her location. _They knew! They knew she is the one responsible for the wards surrounding Yusuke's apartment!_

She turned away, a blank expression on her face, though her stomach twitched at the turn of events. The force field surrounding her body covered her scent and aura, but a bit of her power still leaked out. It was one of the down falls of being such a powerful witch. Giles had once explained to Willow, that with age, her shielding would improve, but that wouldn't be for many years to come. They would track her…Her gaze narrowed slightly as she sensed two of the three watching Yusuke's apartment pull away from the shadows. They began to follow her down the street.

_Well…that's just great then! Let's follow the little witch, why don't you? Oh, can we say stalker anyone? _Willow's steps faltered for a moment as she became aware of other demons some distance away. A vampire gang, if she was not mistaken, with a Master in attendance no less. _Demons in front, demons at her back…decisions, decisions…what should I do? _

Her mouth curved up after she made her choice. She looked down the street and found what she was looking for. She slid into the deserted alleyway, keeping an eye out for any innocent by-standers. When she determined it was safe to do so, she called forth her magics. In the next breath, a wind funnel formed, circling her body, and then it disappeared with her along with it.

&

- Hurry, over there! She is doing something... - Yoko urged Kurama as the red head rushed around the corner. They headed into the alleyway, but came to a dead stop. Kurama's green eyes widened in shock at the sight of the empty dead-end.

- Wha…the girl's gone. How did she do that? -

/ Where is the woman? / Hiei questioned as he jumped down to the street from the roof above.

_I do not know…_ Kurama replied with a confused look on his face as he glanced around. He could feel no residue magics from a portal. _Yoko sensed something, and now she is nowhere to be seen._

Hiei's lips tightened in a rare show of emotion. He was frustrated with the delay. They should have confronted this woman sooner. He tore off the bandanna on his forehead, and allowed the Jagan Eye full rein. The woman could possible hide her aura and scent, but not her magical signature. It was too large. The Jagan Eye searched the city and soon located the woman. She was strong, one of the strongest humans he had ever sensed, and he could freely admit that, but not enough to get by his detection.

/ She is up ahead, in the City Park. /

In moments, the two of them arrived at the park, hiding themselves up high in the trees. They had a clear view of the woman and a large group or gang just meters away in the middle of the park. The woman stood tall and silent as she faced the others, no expression on her face, and her hands loose at her sides. She stared straight ahead at the supposed leader of the group, her green colored eyes hard as glass.

/ Hell spawn. / Hiei commented as he leaned forward on a branch. His gaze narrowed on the woman. _Why could he not sense her emotions?_

_Hell spawn?_ Kurama wondered.

- Dead human possessed by the souls of Hell Demons. They are what you would call vampires. There is no life within their bodies, no spirit power, thus we do not feel them. - Yoko explained, watching the clearing below from within Kurama's mind. He was very interested in what the human woman was capable of... – Hell spawn do no interact with our kind. -

&

"Willow?" Yusuke murmured as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced around, a frown growing on his face when he could not feel her presence within the apartment. He rolled off the couch and got to his feet. He shoved his fingers through his hair as he walked into the kitchen, taming the mess. He caught sight of the note. He reached out and picked up the piece of paper.

His dark colored eyes narrowed as he read the note. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was just a little after six. "Damn." He swore. Willow would have walked, and the closest store was just a few blocks away. The neighborhood was dangers at night, with the gangs and such. "Stupid girl…couldn't she have waited?"

_No use in complaining, have to find her._ Yusuke took a deep breath, and released a bit of his demon aura. The resistance he felt shocked him. There was a protection barrier surrounding his building. "Son of a…" He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the power signature. Soon a baffled look appeared on his face. _Willow__? How…_ the barrier even carried her scent of fresh fruit and cinnamon.

He walked back into the living room, where the barrier was strongest. He fingered the glass of the window, once more surprised when the barrier did not reject him. _Guess she was trying to protect him…strange girl. _His gaze narrowed on a shadow on the roof of the building across from his own. He would know that balky form anywhere.

He spun around and grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table. He dialed and on the second ring, one of his partners answered it. Yusuke got right to the point. "Dumb-ass, why are you watching my apartment?"

"Ah…we were worried, and…" Kuwabara hesitantly replied.

Eyes narrowing with suspicion, Yusuke growled out, "We? What's going on, and don't you dare lie to me!?"

"Whoa, relax okay? We couldn't get inside, alright, and that girl…"

_Girl? _ Yusuke paused thinking about his friends words, and then his face flushed with anger. _He's talking about __Willow__._ He sprinted out of the room, taking his coat out of the closet as he passed on his way to the apartment door. He nearly tore the door from the hinges in his rush to get out.

"Damn, stupid…that's Willow, you moron!" Yusuke yelled into the phone as he rushed down the emergency staircase, talking three steps at a time as he made his way to the ground floor. "Kazuma, you must remember her. She used to spend her summer vacations with my family."

"Oh…OH! So that's her name…I knew it had something to do with trees…" Kuwabara spoke partly to himself as he shook his head. "Sorry Yusuke, I didn't recognize her. She's changed." He said into the phone as he made his way to the street below.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yusuke snapped back as he burst out the front doors of his building. Kuwabara flinched at the sight. His friend looked pissed.

Yusuke stood there and waited, his aura pulsing. If Kuwabara was here, that meant…"Tell me that Kurama and Hiei didn't follow her?"

Kuwabara swallowed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hum…I can't?"

Yusuke's hands fisted at his sides, and his eyes flashed with demonic power. "Where? Where did they go?" He demanded to know.

"Th…that way!" Kuwabara stuttered as he pointed down the street.

Yusuke took off, with his friend right behind him. "Those guys better have a damn good excuse. If Willow is hurt in anyway…" he left the rest of his words unspoken, but the threat was there. Kuwabara shivered. He recalled how protective Yusuke had been over Willow in the past…he knew this wouldn't be pretty.

Yusuke turned down the street, heading for the park. He could sense Willow up ahead, and he prayed she would be all right until he got to her. _Hold on Wills, I'm almost there!_

Hope you like,

Magik.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter eight: Yusuke's friends.

"Why have you entered my city?" a voice speaking in Japanese demanded to know.

Willow tilted her chin up as she stared across the park clearing at the Master Vampire standing just a few meters away, her eyes a swirling pool of lights of gold, black, and silver. "Your city?" She mocked back in the same language with a raised brow, her gaze shifting over the small group guarding his back. She thought only dogs ran in packs. _Stupid vamps…_ "Not for long. I'm taking it back."

"With what?" Came the snappy reply. "Where's your little helpers? You are a Watcher, aren't you? A little thing like you…"

She laughed out right, the sound carried by the wind. "Oh please, you have no idea who I am, do you?" She mused, taking a step forward, her sword appearing in her hand with a mere thought.

The Master Vampire jerked his head, and a few of his minions rushed forward, their intent to tear the witch apart. Willow raised her free hand; the palm faced outward, and whispered, "Inferno Circles!"

Several spheres of flames formed in the space before her, the six balls of fire spinning in mid-air. The vampires came to a stop, yellowed eyes wide with shock and fear. Before they had a chance to regroup, she smirked widely, and then cried out, "Go!" She watched as the spheres took off and consumed the demons, leaving nothing but ash to settle on the ground.

"You bitch!" The Master Vampire growled out his fury, his game face coming forward. His flashing eyes glowing with malice as he took a threatening step towards her, the rest of his gang following his footsteps. "I will drain you dry!"

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that before. Jeez, ya' think you guys would come up with something original." The witch murmured as she turned away in disgust. She flicked her wrist. "Illuminate!" The clearing filled with magical sunlight. The next moment, the remaining vampires burst into flames, their screams of pain echoing throughout the park, until they were mere specks of dust in the air.

The two up in the trees had watched the scene, bemused as the woman eliminated the small groups of Hell spawn, in under a minute. _Did you see that? That was incredible! _Yoko exclaimed from the back of Kurama's mind; his ears perked up in excitement. _Oh, look…she's leaving…_

Hiei's ruby colored eyes moved from the dust scattered on the grass below, to the woman walking towards the park entrance. As far as he was concerned, the human woman was a threat, and one that would be dealt with…now.

_Fox, shield yourself._ He ordered as he jumped from the branches of the trees to the ground below. In a blur of motion, he stood at the woman's back, his sword's sharp edge pushed under her chin.

"Where do you think you are going woman?" Hiei growled low into her ear, smirking as she tensed.

Willow nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden presence at her back. Whoever the demon was, he sure moved fast…_Wait, and his aura…He is one of those from earlier. They must have followed me from Yusuke's apartment._

"I'm going back to a friend's house, why?" She replied as calmly as she could, considering the situation. _Holy motley, the guy had a sword at her neck, for goddess's sake! _

Her cool demeanor annoyed Hiei, and so he leaned further into her back, his arm jerking. The edge of the sword cut into the tender flesh of Willow's throat, and a hiss of pain escaped her mouth. "Woman, who are you?" He demanded to know.

A tiny grin graced her face, and while the demon could not see the expression, he did hear the underlining laughter lingering in her voice as she answered, "Willow Rosenberg". He did not like it; who was she to mock him?

"What are you?"

A snort of laughter burst out of Willow; she couldn't help it. It truly astonished Willow how demons the world over were alike. They took one look at her, and because of her human state, assumed she was no threat…at least until she showed them some of her power. Of course, once that happened, then the questions started; who are you, what are you…This little talk usually was then followed by threats of death and torture. The whole thing was predictable, and frankly, it was boring.

"None of your business." She finally answered, her voice echoing with the depths of her magics. "…now, get away from me!" Without warning, an unseen forced took hold of the demon and shoved him back, with him flying in the air.

Willow spun on her heel, and watched as they dark, spiky haired male demon crashed into a trunk of a tree with a loud crack, nearly splitting the tree in half. She took a step forward, gaze narrowed as her senses picked up the signature of another. In the next breath, vines grew quickly from the ground and wrapped themselves tightly around her body; binding her legs and arms.

She struggled, her feet dangling in the air. "What the…let me go!" She growled as her eyes turned dark, with swirls of silver and gold blending within their depths. Silver and black bled into her hair; beginning from the roots, all the way to the tips, nearing covering all the red.

"We can not have you hurting our friend, now can we?" An auburn haired male remarked as he stepped into the clearing.

Willow glared down at him…This was the other demon she had sensed. His aura was confusing, as if there were two overlapping his body. He appeared human…alive, unlike a vampire, but he had a demon soul?

"Why have you attacked me? What do you want?" She wondered as she went still, her lips a tight line of anger.

"We mean you no harm Miss." Kurama assured with his hands spread in a show of faith. "We only wish to talk to you."

Willow cocked a brow at him, disbelief clear on her face. _Yeah, right, like I haven't heard that before._ The low, harsh growl erupting from behind the red haired stranger confirmed Willow's suspicions.

_Bitch!_ Hiei mentally shoved into her mind, uncaring of the pain her shields caused from the intrusion. He jumped back to his feet, his ruby gaze burned as he griped his sword and sprung into the air. He flew over Kurama's head, ready to land the killing blow, but the woman yelled out, "Protect!", and he slammed into the force field, which suddenly surrounded the girl. He fell back, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet; his eyes narrowed with fury. He jumped forward again, and again, his movements a blur, swinging his sword and testing the barrier, but it held firm. _Who was this woman?_

"Yep, it sure looks like you guys mean me no harm!" Willow yelled at Kurama, her power crackling over the surface of her skin. The vines surrounding her body began to loosen, and then they retreated, going back to the ground below, but not before she trailed her fingers along a few of the steams in a soft caress.

The Spirit Detectives stared in shock at the display. Kurama was the 'Master of Plants.' How could this girl overcome his power?

"How did you do that?" Kurama breathed. He urged the grass and plants below her feet to respond, but they refused his command, them not wanting to hurt the girl.

_How can this be?_ Yoko mused, fixated on the puzzle of this woman. _They refuse me? Me?_

_The Detective is here. _Hiei remarked, keeping his sight on the woman. _The fool is about a mile back. _He used his third eye to search for an opening in her defenses, but his anger only grew at finding no breaks in the shield.

"Willow!"

The witch snapped her head around, her eyes growing wide at seeing Yusuke running into the park. Without a second thought, she took off in his direction, her barrier failing at the loss of concentration. The two behind her followed as soon as they realized her shield was gone, ready to take her down before she could reach her friend. "Yusuke…stay back!" She warned just as she flung her arm back and sent a few shots of electricity at those chasing her.

It was safe to say the young Demon Lord was shocked out of his mind at the display of power. Never had he imagined that Willow was capable of this. He skidded to a stop, jaw dropped, and his eyes wide as Willow sprinted towards him. He barely caught her, before she spun around, her back flushed to his chest, her arms held out as she yelled, "Protect!"

"…the hell?" He gasped, watching as a shimmering wall appeared around them. He glanced around, noting how the barrier covered them completely. _Gods, it was her! She created the barrier around my apartment._ His gaze narrowed on his two friends on the other side of the wall, and it was disturbing how Hiei looked ready to tear Willow apart._ He won't touch her! Never!_

"I'm sorry Yusuke." Willow whispered, and bit her lip nervously as she glanced up at him sideways. He stared back at her, a frown darkening his face. He reached out, and used his fingers to tilt her head up further. When he was able to stare into her gaze, he held back his gasp of surprise. Her eyes were swirling colors of black, silver, and gold. It was at that moment he felt her aura brushing up against his own; and the mere strength of her power was staggering.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't want you to find out like this. I know you are a demon. I felt it right away at the airport, but you needed a few days and…"

"Wills", he cut in, holding up a hand to stall her babbling. "It's okay, but you need to tell me what you are."

She turned away, letting out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She eyed the two males ten feet away, watching their faces as they glanced at her and then at Yusuke, seeing their confusion. One thing stood out…they knew Yusuke; were they friends?

"Willow…"

She took another deep breath, turning back to stare up at Yusuke. She blinked, and the color of her eyes returned to normal. "I'm a witch."

Hope you like,

Magik.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter Nine: I'm a witch, and you're a demon…

"So, you're a witch…" Yusuke remarked offhand, trying to defuse the tense silence in the room. The air could be cut with a knife, it was so thick. It was driving him mad.

"Yeah, a witch…" Willow murmured back with a slow nod of the head, still looking at the floor. She was embarrassed, and just a bit scared. Who were these friends of Yusuke? Why hadn't Giles or anyone else at the New Council, heard of them?

Yusuke stare intensified as he looked at her bent head. She was leaning against the far wall near the kitchen entrance, and his gaze narrowed as he watched her cross her arms over her chest in a protective gesture. He didn't like the fact she felt scared, not one bit.

He eased forward from his position on the couch and glanced at the others scattered around the living room. Kurama was sitting on the other end of the couch, Kuwabara sat in the lazy-boy chair, while Hiei was stationed in his usual spot by the window; and all of them were staring at Willow with narrowed eyes. He turned back, noting how she shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He didn't blame her. Nothing like having a group of powerful males eying you like you were the enemy and a freak.

"It was way cool, the show you put on Wills." He said as calmly as he could, and was pleased when she peeked up at him, her greens eyes wide with shock. "When did it happen?" He asked seriously. Power and abilities like hers did not just show up over night.

"Hum…High school…well, it started there…" Willow replied, her fingers tightening their hold on her arms. She could fell the auras around her expand, the emotions and power they held, and the urge within to respond grew. Like every living thing, she felt connect to them. She frowned and pushed her instincts back.

She squared her shoulders, and looked up directly at Yusuke. Enough was enough. She wasn't a defensive little girl anymore, but a warrior for the Light. It was time to act like it. "Can we talk alone Yusuke?"

"Woman, you will tell us what we want to know." Hiei commanded, surprising the others. He normally didn't care for humans, but to show interest like this…Why was he so interested?

"You think so?" Willow returned with a cocked brow as she hid her fear deep inside. This demon made her nervous, as did the auburn haired man. They were smart, old …and very powerful…but she refused to back down. She had faced death before, and would do so again. "I don't know you." She said simply.

"Wills, they're my partners..." Yusuke explained. He shrugged his shoulders at her pointed look. How to make her understand? "I trust them. What I know, they know. We keep no secretes."

She frowned again. "Yus, you know I trust you, but…" she began, but when she saw his face darken with hurt, she relented on her stance somewhat. "You have to understand. Some secretes I hold are not mine to tell. I have other friends to protect…so, how about I answer what I can, and you guys do the same?"

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck at the suggestion. "I don't think that's a good idea." He replied, thinking of what Prince Koenma would say.

Willow sighed in defeat. "You don't?" She mused, shaking her head. "Then, I'm sorry. I have nothing more to say." She pushed away from the wall and turned to leave. She could pack in less then ten minutes, and out of the apartment, if she hurried. In the next heartbeat, Hiei barred her way, his sword once more placed under her chin.

She did not move, and she kept quiet. His glared at her, his red colored eyes cold as he leaned into her, his mind pushing at her mental shields without much success; too bad for him her mind was fortified by the strongest magical spells on Earth. Her gaze narrowed slightly at seeing that look in his. He reminded her of Angelus…hard, hateful, callous, and manipulative. Willow didn't care how much he threatened her; she would die to protect her friends.

"Back off Hiei." Yusuke growled in warning as he slowly got to his feet, his aura swirling with demonic power.

Hiei did not even bother to spare the Detective a glance. He watched as the witch looked over from the corner of her eye, her heartbeat increasing with worry. He hid his smirk. Her concern for the Detective would prove useful in the future.

_Hiei, you might want to…_Kurama cautioned, but his warning was ignored.

Yusuke took a threatening step forward, his glowing white eyes fixed on the sword edge pressed against Willow's throat, his chest rumbling in anger. Kuwabara and Kurama both stood, preparing to interfere if needed. Their friend looked like he was going to go insane and attack. They moved into position, ready to call forth their power.

"I'm not kidding Hiei." Yusuke spat, fury twisting the features of his face. "Willow is my friend. She's known me since the day I was born. She is only here because I asked her to be here. There is no one I trust more with my life."

"Trust?" Hiei scoffed, his lips curled up in a sneer. "The woman kept secretes from you Detective."

Yusuke laughed at that, the sound low and mocking. "Are you serious? We all have our own secretes, don't we Hiei?" He pointed out as he took another step forward, his hands fisted at his sides. "Fuck, just back away, okay? Let's not do this."

Hiei tightened the grip he held on his sword, hissing in disgust. It would seem the Detective would kill to protect the witch. Just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone, leaving a startled Willow behind. He sat back on the window edge, his weapon put away, acting as if nothing had happened.

Before anyone had a chance to settle down, a circle of shadow and light appeared near the Television Stand, a portal of some sort. The energy the circle was emitting sent shivers down Willow's spin. In the next moment, a light blue haired woman wearing traditional Japanese dress stepped out of the portal, with a warm smile on her face. At her side, she held an old fashion broom.

"Okay Yus, now I'm in La-la land." Willow murmured as her eyes grew wide as she stared at the stranger, feeling the power surrounding her. She stepped forward, waving a hand at the unknown woman. "Can someone tell me why Lady Death is here? Who died?"

The woman smiled wider if it was possible. She turned and bowed deep to Willow. "My name is Botan, and you are correct Lady Willow." Everyone in the room stared at the scene, brows raised, except for Kuwabara, whom was bugged eyed.

Yusuke jerked, and mouthed, "Lady Willow?" as he looked disbelievingly at the witch.

_Now, this is interesting. _Yoko murmured in glee as he stared through Shuichi eyes.

_Be forewarned __Fox__. Do not let down your guard._ Hiei stated.

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes. _Do either of you think Botan would be here like this, if the witch was a threat?_

"…Though, I am not collecting any souls at this moment in time. I work with Yusuke…" Botan was explaining, but Yusuke cut her off.

"You know Botan, as fun as this is, care to tell me why you're here?" He questioned with a bite to his words.

"Oh, right…There is a new case." Lady Death blinked, and then grinned once again. "Prince Koenma would like to see all of you in his office…you too Lady Willow."

The witch mouth fell open. "You work for Spirit World Yusuke?"

"You know about Spirit World?" He shot back, wide-eyed. How could she know?

"Well, yeah." She replied, turning back to stare at Botan and the Portal right behind Lady Death. "I know about the three worlds; Spirit, Human, and Demon World…and about Hell, other Hell Dimensions, and multiple…"

"My apologies Lady Willow, but can we discuss this when we arrive at Lord Koenma's Office?" Botan wondered.

"What? Wait!" Yusuke protested, seeing the bright, excited look on Willow's face. He had seen that look before. She was like a sponge with new knowledge, and she would not stop until she learnt everything she wanted to know. No way in hell was he going to allow danger to come to her. "Who said anything about Willow going to Spirit World?"

"I did Yusuke." Botan replied ever so sweetly just as she reached out and grabbed a hold of an unexpecting Willow. Before the witch had time to pull away, Botan pushed her into the portal.

"Hey! What the…" Willow yelled, and her voice went silent as she disappeared into the black sphere.

Yusuke's jaw dropped, and he began to sweat. Only one thought was going through his mind right then. Oh, shit! Wills was going to kill him!

"Well then…" Botan began as she brushed the palms of her hands together. Another job done... "Let's go everyone. Prince Koenma is waiting. " She told them with a wave of her hand, her smile never diminishing.

"This is the stupid toddler's fault!" Yusuke decided, mumbling curses under his breath as he ran forward into the portal. "Stupid job…She better not get hurt!"

"Well, well…" Kurama remarked with a gold gleam in his eyes as he followed. Hiei was right behind him, and the two of them wore smirks of amusement on their faces.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kuwabara cried as ran into the portal after the others. "Why do you guys always leave me behind…?"

Botan let out a breath, glad the situation was over. They had the Earth Witch…now time for the hard part. She turned and followed the Spirit Detective, and as soon as she was on the other side, the portal disappeared.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the wait. Busy summer, new job…ya' know.

Chapter Ten: Spiritual meetings…

"…the heck!" Willow's cry ended on a sharp gasp of air as she shot out of the portal, her eyes wide with surprise at the sudden rush from one place to another. She stumbled slightly, her arms held out at her sides to gain some balance. Her gaze narrowed in realization. Why…that sneaky, little Grim Reaper! Ooooh….what did that death girl think she was doing…she…

_Wait, where am I?_

A frown darkening her face, Willow took a detailed survey of the room she stood in, her head turning side to side, as she took a few steps forward. Her skin began to tinkle from the large amount of spiritual power swirling about the place; soothing as it rippled along the skin of her body. It was non-threatening and it felt welcoming. She took a deep, calming breath, filling her lungs with the pure air. It felt incredible…

Hurried foot steps caught her attention. She turned slightly to watch, as a tall, bulky figure raced past her, the doors he had pushed opened closing behind him without nearly a sound as he moved forward. It was then that she realized she was in an office of some sort. On the other side of the room was a large desk, and it was situated below a huge glass window. There were a few chairs near the walls, table stands with unlit lamps in the corners, but otherwise the room was bare.

She fixed her gaze on the blue skinned ogre that had ran her by, her sight narrowing as the creature moved to the chair behind the desk. The lighting was dime, and it was hard to see clearly. The ogre spared her a panic filled look before bending down to whisper something into the ear of the person, or thing, seated at the desk.

"My Lord? She is…"

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy George?" Koenma snapped as he reached out to turn the lights on.

Willow held back a gasp of surprise as she stepped back in reacting to the lights flooding the room. Goddess…it was a baby…a toddler really, and he could talk! He was sitting there, yelling up at the ogre, while sucking on a pacifier, with spit flying everywhere!

Oh man, she wished Xander were here. He would love this…She could just hear him now. **'Oh, look at the talking baby! Awe, ain't he cute? Look at him jump up and down? Are you getting angry little man? Hey guys, did someone lose the dummy lead for 'Child's Play'?** She bit the inside of her lip to hold in the giggles threatening to escape. Her chest hurt with the effect.

She had heard the rumors that King Emma's son, Lord Koenma, ruled Spirit World and that the Prince's appearance was in the physical form of a toddler, though it was said, he sometimes took the form of a teenager. Willow hadn't believed, not really…but then, who would? A baby ruler was hardly threatening.

"Greetings, Prince of Spirit World." Willow managed gallantly, despite the laughter lacing her words. She bent low in respect.

Pop!

Willow blinked at the sound, and she stole a look from under her lashes at the teenager standing a few feet away. So then, it was true. Lord Koenma could change his appearance.

Now, the question remaining, why had he brought her here?

Before the introductions could be completed, the others arrived, with Yusuke leading the way.

Without a word, Yusuke reached out and pulled Willow behind him, his hold gentle, though his body was tense with suppressed fury. He spun his head around and he stared down into her eyes, his own gaze dark with concern.

"You alright Will?"

"I'm fine Yus…" She gave him a slight nod, and then spared a look at their audience, her 'resolve face' settling into place. "…but I have questions."

He leaned towards her, his voice low as he replied. "No problem, but no now, alright?" He turned around, his face flushed with anger. "Toddler, what the hell is going on?"

Prince Koenma glared back at the young Demon Lord. "Will you stop calling me that? How many times do I need…"

Yusuke growled, the threatening sound growing in volume as he stepped forward, pulling the witch behind him as he went. "I don't care what your problem is 'pacifier breathe', but you leave Willow out of it!"

The prince let out a long, suffering sigh. "Yusuke, you do not even know what is going on. If you would just listen to me…" Koenma tried his best to keep calm, to diffuse the situation, but he had a feeling he was wasting his time. He had not been aware of Yusuke involvement with the red haired witch until just a while ago. He had never given much concern to any of Yusuke's childhood friends, at least none that lived outside of Japan. He wondered at the connection that two shared. Yusuke appeared willing to fight for the witch, no matter what, and that fact changed everything. This case was not just a normal one for the Spirit Detectives to solve, the survival of the Human World was a stake.

"I don't care what you say she is not going to get involved!" Yusuke hissed through his teeth as he waved a fisted hand, and Koenma grew red faced at the disrespectful behavior.

Of course, that was the start of the loud shouting match between the young Demon Lord and the Prince of Spirit World. Willow flinched at some part of the name-calling, surprised her friend knew so many naughty words. Some one would need to wash Yusuke mouth out with soap after this was over. She leaned around Yusuke to catch sight of the four standing near the doors. She wondered if anyone of them would bring a stop to the fighting.

Kuwabara was standing in the corner, wide-eyed with confusion; Kurama was standing beside his partner, his aura calm though his eyes gleamed with amusement. Hiei was leaning against the wall with a tiny smirk on his face as he watched the two males argue, while Botan stood in front of the doors, frowning disapprovingly with her arms crossed over her chest. It would seem one would was going to interfere.

_Oh, what a big help they were. _Willow thought in disgust. _Well then, I guess it's up to me…_

"Yusuke?" She called up to him as she nudged the young man in the ribs, but the gesture was ignored.

"…and you guys! What the hell were you thinking?" The dark haired male turned and glared at his friends. He was 'on a roll'. "Going after Willow like that?"

"We were concerned." Kurama offered. "We only wished to talk to the girl."

"Yus?" Willow tired to interrupt as she felt her friends' swelling aura. She pulled at the labels of his jacket to gain his attention but he just reached back and pulled her around his body. He pressed her tight to his chest, his free arm wrapping around her waist.

"Oh, is that right Kurama? You just wanted to talk to her…Then why were you and Hiei attacking Wills? It didn't like she was after the two of you…" Yusuke growled. He took note of how his friends were glancing from him to the woman he held, speculation of his and Willow's relationship clear in their eyes. Their curiosity just pissed him off. They had no right to look at her. He shifted to the side, shielding her from their view.

"Detective, she has power." Hiei coldly stated, his ruby gaze narrowing as he watched Yusuke's behavior. The young Lords actions spoke of more then 'friendship' shared between him and the girl.

Yusuke stare intently back. "So what? That doesn't give you the right to try to kill her. You…"

"Yusuke!" Willow screamed at the top of her lungs, causing all in the room to cover their ears. She reached up and pulled at his hair as tightly as she could. The demons in the room flinched at the pain caused by the loud sound, while Kuwabara, Botan, and Prince Koenma blinked in surprise.

"What the hell…" Yusuke yelled back, trying to jerk away.

Willow pulled harder, using a bit of her magics to bring their faces closer together. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me Mister!" She hissed with her face flushed with anger. Her eyes were a swirling mass of black and silver, but she kept a firm hold on her control. "You will stop this now Yus, and let Prince Koenma talk. I for one want to know why we are here. So, I suggest you shut up, sit down, or so help me Goddess, I'll turn you into something soft, small, and fluffy, got me?"

His mouth opened in shock. He tried to speak in protest, but changed his mind when Willow's eyes narrowed with threat. He had no idea if she could do what she claimed, but hell, with the way her power was pulsing; he didn't want to find out. "Okay."

She relaxed. "Thank you."

Without another word, Yusuke released his hold on Willow and sat on one of the chairs along the wall. He knew Willow didn't get mad often, but the witch was scary when she was pissed off. He leaned back, keeping a keen eye on his friends. He would wait. If the others made a move, he'd be ready.

Prince Koenma shared an intense look with Kurama and Hiei. Someone who could shut up the impulsive Battle Demon without argument was someone to keep a watch on. The mere fact the Yusuke even listened, spoke volumes. Koenma watched as Willow took a deep breath to calm down. Everyone could feel her power as it swirled about her body, and this casually display sent a shiver down the Prince's spin.

"Lady Willow." He began with a smile as he moved towards her, holding out his hand. The red haired girl returned the gesture, unaware how rare his showing of respect really was. "It is an honor to finally meet a member of the renowned Scooby Gang."

This bit of news caused both puzzlement and great interest to spark in those gathered in the office. "Rest assured Lady Willow, Spirit World holds the almost admiration for you and your friends.

Willow stared back with a question clear on her face. Koenma gave her a sad smile. "As much as I would have wished, Spirit World can not interfere in such matters; not without the permission of 'The Powers that be'. The Slayer, the Watcher's Council, and the Hellmouths, are not under my jurisdiction…Free will, you understand?"

"Yes, all too well." she replied sadly.

He stepped back. "Still, please accept my apologies for…"

"Sir, there is no need." She cut him off with a slight grin on her face. "Who's to say if your involvement wouldn't have made things worst then they were?" She offered, with humor lighting up the depths of her eyes. "Look at what happened with the old Council? Buffy didn't take well to following their orders, now did she?"

Koenma grinned widely at that. "Very true."

"What are you two talking about?" Yusuke wanted to know. If baffled him how Koenma was being such a perfect host, and being charming to his old friend. It bothered him. Why was 'Pacifier Sucker' being so nice? What was the catch?

"Politics Yusuke, something you have no patience for." Willow answered with a teasing smile as she glanced over at him, her grin widening slightly as he growled back at him. She turned back to the Prince.

"Sir, with all due respect…" she began with a frown of concern growing on her face. "…why was I brought here? What do you need me for?"

Koenma shot Yusuke a look over the girl's shoulder, wondering how the young Demon Lord would take the news. This was a matter of great importance. He was very pleased by Willow's attitude. She, for one, got straight down to business. Perhaps the mission would be less taxing then he had first believed.

"Lady Willow, Caller of Slayers, the Earth Witch of…" He began formally, but the opening of his office doors interrupted his speech.

The ogre George held the doors open to allow entrance. Everyone eyed the male standing just inside the room. He wore a loud, colorful shirt and an old battered hat on top of his head. The male's eyes flashed brightly as he stared at Willow, a wide, cocked smirk on his face.

"Ah, fiddle sticks!" Willow groaned, dismayed at the sight. _Goddess, this sucks!_ "Whistler…"

Hope you like,

Magik.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter 11: Meeting Whistler…

"Well hello Red," Whistler, the Balance Demon of 'The Powers That Be' greeted the witch with a tip of his hat in her direction, "fancy meeting you here, and of all places. Such a small world, ain't it?"

"Yeah, fancy that…" she echoed dryly. As if Whistler hadn't had something to do with her being here in Spirit World. There was no way that this meeting was by chance. 'The Powers' poster boy was up to something.

"Wills?" Yusuke questioned as he stood, his body tense. "Do you know this demon?" He asked her as he walked over to her side. He did not like the demon's smug tone, nor appreciated the knowing look in his flashing eyes as he continued to stare at Willow.

"You can say…he's a friend of a friend." She replied, her gaze locked on the demon. She cursed silently as she felt Yusuke's aura pulse in response. She reached out and placed her fingers on Yusuke's wrist to hold him back. She knew her friend was territorial, especially when she was concerned. He appointed himself her protector years ago. She glanced up at him, and he shifted to stare back at her, his dark brown eyes shadowed with concern, and a bit of anger.

She rolled her eyes at him, and gave a curt nod, silently telling him to cool it, and that everything was fine. Her touch tightening on his flesh was a warning. He let out a deep breath, shaking his head at her. "Fine…fine…I'll behave."

She flashed him a big grin before turning away. "Yusuke and Company, please meet Whistler, The Balance Demon. He works for 'The Powers That Be'." She waved her hand. "Whistler, meet the Spirit Detectives." Her brow rose as she shot a look at Lord Koenma. " I'm sure you've meet already, right?"

"You've always were the quick one, weren't ya'?" Whistler remarked with a wide smirk. His flashing gaze shifted over the group. "Interesting new friends you've made here Red. You certainly keep with the 'in crowd,'…must be nice. I'm surprised the Watcher allowed ya' to come to Japan…but wait, he doesn't know, does he…that your pal Yusuke is a Demon Lord?"

Willow blinked. Well, heck, that was something she didn't even know! She tilted her head and gave Yusuke a stern glance. He shrugged in reply, raising both of his brows in return and pointing at Whistler. She got his meaning. It wasn't like she told him about her life, now did she?

She looked back at Whistler, her eyes narrowing. "No, Giles doesn't know, and it will stay that way, at least until Yusuke decides he needs to know."

Whistler's lips twisted and he gave a slow nod. "Oh, I see…Your new pals don't know about you…what you are. You're slipping, or something Red?"

"We just got here." She replied as calmly as she could, even though she was nervous. She was so close to babble mode…Whistler was pushing, looking for a reaction, but she was determined not to give him one. She spared a glance at the others in the room. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were all staring at the Balance Demon with narrowed eyes, most likely wondering why he was here. Prince Koenma, and Botan wore blank expressions on their faces. They knew what was going on…_must be something important. No…why now?_

"We just wanted a few days…" She murmured under her breath, shoulders dropping. "It hasn't been even twenty four hours since I arrived at the airport…Goddess! We have No time to relax and grieve, just start fighting and then more fighting!" She began to pace the room, hands fisted tightly at her sides, and the volume of her voice rising. "Stupid evil people, why can't they take vacations like everyone else, hu? Is there a 'Take over the World' schedule out there, because I'd really like to get my hands on it! It would make my day planning so much easier, you know? Wake up at six, have breakfast. At seven, make some calls. At eight, meeting…At nine am, do a little research, at ten am, do some practice, at noon, fight evil guy. See? Simple." She finished, hands flying up.

&

Kurama stepped back as the witch continued to walk briskly from one side of the room to the other, his mouth slightly open in surprise as the young woman went on, all without taking a breath of air. He never met a human that was able to do that. Shouldn't she have past out by now? Her aura was spiking dangerously as she ranted, and he felt it was safer to keep his distance. He took another step closer to the wall. He noted that Hiei had the same idea. The fire demon was leaning against the bay windows, as far as he could be from the witch. Kuwabara just stood there, unaware of the danger, a dumb-founded look on his face as he scratched the top of his head.

"Hum…Miss Willow?" He attempted to gain her attention. He really wanted to know what was going on.

She spun on her heel, her stripped hair flying about her face. "Don't you dare!" She warned while shaking a finger at him. " Look Mister 'Let's attack girls for no reason', you have no right to say anything." The depths of her eyes were darkening. "You don't know…"

Kurama let out a breath of relief when Yusuke moved suddenly and placed his hands on the woman's shoulders, his touch calming her instantly. Her eye color slowly returned to green as the young man spoke into her ear.

_Explosive little thing, isn't she? _Yoko remarked slowly as he observed how Yusuke was speaking in low, gentle voice to further calm the witch down, their interaction speaking loudly of their close relationship. _Have you ever seen him like that? _Yoko paused then, his gaze full of speculation as the witch leaned back against Yusuke's chest and allowed the spirit detective to wrap his arms around her waist. Yoko next question was insightful, _With__ a woman?_

_No, not that I recall…Yusuke and __Keiko__'s relationship was more one sided, _Kurama mused, and then he frowned. _It is almost as if they are…_

_Yesss__…_Yoko's smirk was wide. He rubbed his hands together in glee. _Oh, this is going to be fun to watch! Ha! They don't even have a clue!_

_Fox, you're too loud. Shut up. They are talking again._

_Oh, you're right. Thank you Hiei. _Kurama replied as he returned his attention to the scene before him, but not before shoving the fox spirit in his head back in his cage with a swift kick in the behind.

&

"Are you okay now?" Yusuke wondered as he tightened his embrace. It had been awhile since he'd seen Willow go off like that. She only babbled when she was nervous or scared. He didn't like it. He shot the Balance Demon a warning glare from beneath his lashes. That guy was just too damn cocky for his liking.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry…" Willow replied softly. "It's just…"

"Hey, no need to apology." He told her, rubbing the hair on her head with his chin. "He's the guy with the bad news. I get it. I know someone like that too…You see them, and you know something's up."

She patted the hands on her waist, glad Yusuke understood. "Thanks. Let's get this show going." With new determination, she fixed her gaze on Whistler. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

Whistler's smile widened and his eyes gleamed with amusement. He hadn't missed a thing in the exchange between the witch and the young Demon Lord. He didn't think anyone up high foreseen this…but _nice…it could work_. "Maybe I just wanted to see ya' Red? It's been awhile, right? At least not since right after the First Evil was put down…now that was spectacular. Good work with that spell, by the way. It's no wonder the Slayer…" At the dark glare she sent, he held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, calm down black-eye girl. I don't need the little blond fulfilling her vow to ware my ribcage as a hat, now do I? Don't worry, I'm just playing with ya'."

"Will you get to the point already!" Yusuke growled loudly, his patience at an end. Willow's presence at his side could only do so much in helping him to control his anger.

Whistler's head jerked and his eyes glowed with power. "You're strong, I'll give you that boy, but you are …"

"Enough!" Lord Koenma shouted in command. His chin rose as he stared down the Balance Demon. "This is my office. You will all behave. We have no time to waste."

"He hasn't changed one little bit." Botan's murmur was loud enough in the sudden silence. "Still the annoying little busybody…"

"Hush Miss Death…" Whistler warned, "You one to talk. Popping here, and popping there." He shook his head before a serious expression past over his face. He stared at Willow, a near pleading look for understanding deep in his eyes. "Okay, look…there's a situation brewing in L.A. The big wigs…"

"Wait…" Willow held up a hand to stall him. "That's Angel's city. I thought everything was under control there. I spoke to him last mouth…"

He hung his head, the regret he felt at having to tell her the news he had, clear on his face. "Kid, things are not what he led you to believe. The big lug has decided in all his dime-store wisdom to take down the 'Circle of Black Thorns'."

The witch paled at the news. She knew of the 'Circle' from her researches in the past. The 'Circle' was shadowed in a corrupt history, and warnings. There were mentions of this group throughout time, a sect of beings so powerful that almost all information about them was scarce. They were like a Council of Big bads…and Angel wanted to take them out? By himself? He couldn't be that stupid, could he?

"You're kidding, right?"

"Wish I was Red…" Whistler replied with a shake of his head.

She rushed forward suddenly, and poked him in the chest, an angry flush to her cheeks. "How could you have allowed this to happen?"

He caught her fingers. "Hey, so not my fault." He denied. "Our boy as been acting like his old self, and he's been playing both sides of the fence. For awhile we thought the soul had taken a vacation…."

Willow shook her head. "It's not possible…I would have sensed it. After the last time, I make sure to put safe guards. I'll know…"

"We figured…" Whistler agreed with a nod of approval. "We felt the spell. Nice piece of work by the way."

"Thanks…" She mumbled as she stepped back, rubbing the back of her neck. She noted how the others were watching the two of them, curiosity, and surprise swirling in their auras. There was so much to talk about... She stole a glance up at Yusuke. Her friend didn't look too happy.

"Alright…" she began, looking over at the Balance Demon. "So, if Angelus didn't make an appearance…"

"…Then Angel is up to something." Whistler finished. "The 'Powers' know. He's setting up a trap for the Senor Partners of Wolfram and Hart, and the 'Circle'. Taking out the Protector of the 'Well' was one of the first steps."

"Whoa…he doesn't do things by half, does he?" Willow murmured with sigh. This was big, very big…She fixed her narrowed gaze on Whistler. "You need me…Me?" At his quick nod, she wondered, "How much time do we have?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's already started."

"What?!" She exclaimed as she paled once more. "Why didn't he call us?" She asked in a wounded tone. "We would have helped. All he had to do was call. Doesn't he know that by now?"

Whistler's brow rose. "Well, the Watcher feels differently…"

"Excuse me?" She hissed at him. "What Giles thinks has nothing to do with me. Angel knows that…Stupid, stubborn vampire!" She began to pace again, thoughts running wild in her mind. There had to be a reason why he didn't want them involved…Had Angel been fearful of Buffy getting hurt…or was there something more…? She stopped in mid-step, turning black and silver eyes to the Balance Demon.

She ignored the widening stares of the others as she asked, "What are you not telling me?" She demanded to know. She had enough of this.

Whistler closed his eyes in defeat. "The girl, Fred, she's gone. An Ancient one, the God-King Illyria has taken over Fred's body. There was nothing you could have done to save her." He assured at the look of anger and disbelief growing on her face. "The 'Powers' would have stopped it if they could. They even have a line they do not cross. She was one of ours."

Yusuke moved and wrapped his arms around Willow's waist from behind. He could sense her rage and pain, and he offered her what comfort he could. He had no idea what was going, but he would be here for her.

"Wills, it'll be okay…"

"No, it won't Yus." He flinched at her voice. It was hard and flat. He didn't like it. He felt her tense. Her next words scared the crap out of him, and he didn't know why. "I can feel it…This is just the beginning."

Hope you like,

Magik.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and made recommendations. I'm sorry for the wait, life has been crazy, but I hope to have most of my stories updated in the next couple of weeks. Again, thanks…

Chapter 12: This is who I am…

Willow felt the warmth of Yusuke's chest at her back and was thankful. His presence was keeping her grounded. There was so much emotion swirling within her, that without him here, she feared she would have lost some of her control. It would have been so easy…just to let a bit of her darkness out, to let everyone know exactly what they were dealing with. Whistler's arrival, Prince Koenma's involvement, and the meaning behind what they had told them, set her nerves on end.

She felt a brush against her mind, and she glared over at Hiei, her eyes black as night. It was a warning. His gaze narrowed at that, his lips a tight line as he sensed her aura pulse. She gave him a tiny smirk as she sent her thoughts to his mind. 'I'm not the one you should be worried about.'

'What do you mean woman?' He sent back, though reluctantly. He hated having to speak to humans, and she was, as far as he was concerned even with her powers, still a human.

'Watch the Balance Demon and Prince Koenma.' Was her answer before she turned away, not explaining further. She fixed her gaze on the tacky clothed demon and asked, "What else Whistler?"

His shoulders sagged. "Spike's alive. The amulet brought him back. He's with Angel."

Surprisingly, that news made Willow laugh. "Ha! I guess you can't keep the 'Big Bad' down! Goddess, he must be driving Angel crazy." As suddenly as the laughter came, she sobered. _Why didn't Spike want her to know he was alive? Didn't we become friends before the fall of the First? Why didn't Angel_ _tell me?_

"Why? Why didn't he want me to know?" She asked as her face fell with sadness.

"I don't know Red." Whistler replied sincerely. "Maybe they didn't want to put you in the middle of their 'soap opera'?"

She sighed. "Maybe…"

"Who's Spike?" Yusuke wanted to know, the words harsher then he had intended. He felt Willow tense in reaction. "Come on Wills, we're working in the dark here. You gotta' give me something."

Willow pulled away and leaned against the desk, her arms crossing over her chest. She looked up at Yusuke, her eyes shadowed with memories. "Okay…what do you know about the Slayer?"

He blinked. "Slayer? Who's he?"

She shook her head, a smile playing at her mouth. "Not he…the Slayer is a girl." As his mouth dropped in surprise, she went on to explain. "To each generation, a girl is born…"

"The one girl, gifted with the strength, the speed and the power to fight evil, to destroy vampires, and the swell of darkness…I thought it was a myth." Kurama cut in, his face bright with interest as he looked at Willow, his gaze narrowed in speculation.

She flashed a bright smile. "I'm not her Kurama. I'm one of her best friends though. Years ago, when I was fifteen, the Slayer came to my school…and yes; she is as old as I am. Slayers are called young, sometimes younger than twelve years old. Most times, they don't make it past a year, maybe two, if they are lucky. Hell Demons, vampires…you name it, they fought it. My friend was unlike any previous Slayer in recorded history. She survived her trials, and now she is living very happily. The oldest living Slayer…"

"Because…she was smart little Slayer Red…She had you, Xander…" Whistler spoke, a gleam in his eyes. "…Angel, Cordelia, Oz, Spike, Dawn…The Scooby Gang. Hell, the Scooby's took on everything, and everyone, and saved the world several times over…"

"What?" Yusuke yelled, his eyes blazing. "What's he talking about Wills?"

"I grew up in Sunnydale Yusuke, right above the Hellmouth."

"What's a Hellmouth?" Kuwabara questioned with a clueless look on his face.

"A portal to a Hell Dimension…and its protection was the job of the Slayer." Willow replied, a wary expression on her face. "My life at fighting the darkness began the day the Slayer came to town. Once you learn about the dangers of the nightlife, nothing is the same. You fight, or you die." Her eyes closed as she fought off the memories of lost loved ones. "Xander and I might have been only human, but we learned to adapt. Magic came easily to me…sometimes too easily…"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke murmured softly as he stepped closer, sensing her sadness.

Her eyes blinked open and their depths were pools of agony as she stared up at him. "Power comes with a price Yus…always." She pushed away from the desk, her chin up, and her resolve firming. She noted the questions in his gaze. "I don't regret what I've become, just some of my choices along the way."

"…and what are you?" Hiei demanded to know.

"I told you…A witch."

He gave a snort at that. "You are more than that woman."

Her brow rose. "To my enemies, I am the Red Witch, the Caller of Slayers…to the Supernatural world, am I the Earth-Witch of Shadow and Wind, High Priestess to the Goddess… " Prince Koenma gave a nod as the others looked to him for confirmation.

"…but what does that mean?" Yusuke questioned.

She took a deep breath, fearing what he would think of what she had to tell him. "I need to explain how it began, before you'll understand what I am now." She waited for his nod of agreement before speaking. "Like I said, I helped the Slayer protect the Hellmouth. At first, I was net-girl, helping with research, sometimes doing patrol, staking vampires and such. A little while after that, Angel, our vampire friend, lost his soul…It was a nightmare. He knew us, and because of that, his torments of us worked only too well…imagine jumping at every shadow, feeling like this would be your last day on earth…and then Giles, our mentor, was kidnapped. We learned Angel, who was then Angelus, wanted to end the world. Of course, we could not let that happen. We planed, and I did the restoration spell to give Angel back his soul. It worked after the second attempt. Life was crazy for a while after that…"

She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "The years past, and we fought many enemies. The magic got easier, but the trails we faced got harder. The power of the Hellmouth can influence, even when we are not aware of it, and I began to walk a path I was never meant to... I grew cocky, and relied heavily on the power around me. I thought I knew better. My girlfriend broke up with me…" The group eyed Willow with more interest at that, though Yusuke already knew about Tara being her girlfriend, and he wasn't surprised. "…and I managed to go cold-turkey for a time." She took another deep breath and stared straight at Yusuke. He needed to know this; he had the right to… "The day we got back together, she was shot through the back, right in front of me. In seconds she was dead."

She shook her head, her lips a thin line of pain. "Tara was the best part of me, and then she was gone. The power erupted inside of me at her death. Everything dark and twisted I held inside took over. My grief knew no bounds. I vowed vengeance, and I got it, but it was not enough. Anything magical, I such up like it was fine wine, books, spells…beings." Hiei's eyes narrowed, sensing what she meant. She had killed. "I took it all in, and my power continued to grow. My friends tried to stop me, but they couldn't... In a desperate move, Giles infused me with white magic, borrowed from a Coven of Witches. In that moment, a connection to the earth and all living things grew inside me. I felt everything, all the joy, happiness…and the pain of every person on the planet. It was overwhelming. It hurt to breath. I couldn't take it."

"…and then what happened?" Botan wondered, the words soft with sympathy. She knew what happened, having looked up the information in her file, but to hear the story was another matter.

Willow laughed, but the sound was dark. "I tried to end it all. It had to stop…so much pain…everyone's pain. Luckily, for us, Xander was there. If I was going to destroy all living life, he wanted to be the first, to be at my side…because he loved me, his best friend, forever…For a moment there, I thought of you Yusuke, our time together, and it help…Needless to say, Xander managed to reach me, and I began to grieve. The world was safe once more"

"Jesus!" Yusuke swore under his breath, eying his friend with astonishment. _Gods, she was so tiny…watching, as her lover died…the darkness taking over...she must have been so scared…_ "…there's more, right? There's something else, I can feel it."

"You're right Yus." Willow replied softly. "I spent some time in England, learning how to control this power inside me. I…I'm connected to everything…people, animals, plants…"

Kumara sucked in a breath at this. He knew this explained why his wines would not obey him in concerns with Willow. They would consider her to be like them.

'_Does this mean demon-kind as well? The living kind? Can she affect us?'_ Yoko pondered from within Kumara's mind. '_If she is connected to us all…'_

'_I believe the connection goes both ways…' _Kumara reasoned

"…the earth itself…" Willow continued. "I'm empathy. I have to shield myself all the time. Three months into my stay, while working some spells with the earth, I felt something…something so dark, hungry, and evil, I never been more scared. It was the First Evil, and it was coming."

"What happened then?" Yusuke asked.

"I remember…" Kuwabara mumbled and his eyes grew wide. Everyone turned to look at him. "I had terrible nightmare. The shadows grew and a voice kept saying something…like, 'from below it devours…'…" He frowned, his muscles tensing. "I heard the screams, and the ground trembled…"

"I'm sorry you had to feel that." Willow told him, her face soft with understanding. "…but it's over now. The First was defeated."

"You killed it?" Hiei asked with some skepticism.

She shook her head. "No, evil can not be destroyed. The balance…It lives in all things. We just trapped it, but to do so I preformed a spell using the Slayer's weapon, to awaken all the potentials, which would be the girls that could be called to duty, if the current Slayer died, and made them Slayers themselves. I called them, using that power that helped to create the Slayer…"

"The Caller of Slayers…" Yusuke murmured as he grasped the meaning of why she held such a title

"Yes." She confirmed, and then took a deep breath before continuing. "The spell did something to me…connect me to the Slayer line. I can feel them, who they are, where they are. In essence, I have their skills, and their memories, but not the inner drive to slay."

"So, let me get this straight…" Yusuke began as he tapped his closed fist on his thigh, a thoughtful look on his face as he eyed Willow. "You're a powerful witch, you're connected to everything, be it people, animals, whatever, you can feel these girl-Slayers, and you can fight? With weapons, and everything?"

"Yep..." She replied with an impish grin growing on her face. "Swords, axes, whips…even hand to hand…I'm good too."

His face fell. "Then, why the hell, did you run away from them?" He exploded, waving his other hand at Hiei and Kumara.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I didn't want to hurt them."

Kumara's gaze narrowed in anger, and Hiei growled in fury. "Hush you…" Willow told them, shaking her head. "Now is not the time…but if you want, after this is over, we'll have a little one on one, 'kay?"

"A challenge I gladly accept." Kumara replied with a bow, his eyes flashing gold. Hiei grunted his agreement.

"Hell NO!" Yusuke roared. He glared at his two friends. "If you're fighting anyone, it will be me."

Before Willow could say something in response, Whistler spoke up. "So, we're all up to speed then? We can continue to why we are here?"

"Oh, right," Yusuke murmured, a dark frown on his face as he glanced over at the Balance Demon. "…I forgot about you…Hey!" He snapped after Willow elbowed him in the rips. "What's the big deal?"

"You're being rude." She scolded him, and narrowed her eyes. "…and don't think for a minute I'll forget what you just did. I am my own person, and I make my own decisions. We'll talk later." She warned before turning away, her chin up as she faced Whistler, holding back her grin.

Yusuke was a little over-protective, but he could act like such a sweetheart sometimes. The fact he accepted what she was, what she had done, without hating her for it, took a heavy weight of her shoulders. His acceptance meant more then he could ever know. He was a great guy, and she hoped he knew that…if not, once this was over, she would make sure that he did.

Now, to find out what the plan was…

Hope you like,

Magik.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to wish everyone a happy holiday! Peace to you all.

Chapter 13 …Seeing Past Friendship.

Willow's gaze narrowed slightly as she watched Prince Koenma and Whistler share another sly glance. _What's up with that? _Sure, she had her suspicions… like the two of them were planning something beyond the problem at hand, but the matter of the situation in L.A. had to be dealt with first. She noted with a hidden smirk that Hiei had caught the exchange as well, if the look of disdain on his face was anything to go by. She had a feeling Hiei didn't much care for the Balance Demon, or even her for the matter, for being the first to point out that something was up besides the obvious.

She looked Whistler in the eye, calm as she could be, even though her mind was screaming in warning. The Balance Demon was up to something, and it had to do with her. "What do I need to do?"

"Not much…" He replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "…just close a dimensional portal to the three lower levels of Hell…oh, and you'll need to send those Hell Demons 'Wolfram and Hart' are going to release, back to where they came from."

"Not much?!" Willow cried out in shock, her face paling. "Do you even know how much power that's going to take? How Dark I will need to go? Are you insane?"

"Well, no…" he stated with a frown, pulling at his ear. Sometimes he missed the timid hacker the witch used to be. "…at least not the last time I checked. Insanity Free Zone, right here"

Willow's grip on Yusuke's arms around her middle tightened, and she leaned back, hoping his silent strength would seep into her body. "Goddess, why can't you just…help, instead of…?" She shook her head, pushing back the fear she felt growing deep inside. Giving into her emotions would not help. She could do this…would do this. Her friends needed her. "Don't answer that…I should know better. You guys are the play masters, and we the chess pieces. I just want to point out that I cannot do this alone Whistler. I'll need protection while performing the casting." She had a feeling this would be a whooping of a spell. "How many Slayers will I…?"

"You won't." He cut her off, a hard look passing over his face. "You're the only one that can do this, and everyone else is dealing with their own problems. If we pull any others into this mess, then the Big Bads will know something's up. They know you are here Red, they think you're planning to stay, and that you are unaware of what is going on back in Sunny L.A. Let us keep them thinking that way, cool? We do this right, and you'll have the chance to chew Angel-boy's little behind out for keeping ya' in the dark, alright?"

She thought about it, and she understood the reasoning; a surprise attack…"Yes, but…"

He held up a hand, his gaze fixed on her. "Don't worry; we won't risk your safety Red. The spell needs to be done, and with you staying alive to complete it. The Spirit Detectives will protect you on this mission."

Willow's jaw nearly fell open. "What…you mean…" She didn't know why she was so surprised. It stand to reason, that's why she was here in Spirit World in the first place.

"Yep, these guys…they're the best, apparently." Whistler pointed to Yusuke's at her back, and waved his hands towards the rest of the Spirit Detectives scattered throughout the room.

Willow got over her shock and arched her neck to look up at Yusuke, who was looming over her shoulder to stare back at her with glare. Her brow rose in reply. "You any good Yus?"

His smile turned cocky. "Oh yeah, we've saved the world a few times. What do you think of that?"

With a roll of her eyes, she pushed back at him and had him release her. She turned around and faced him, staring quietly. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hall, passing Whistler and the others. "We'll be right back." She told them before slamming the doors behind them, not caring what they thought. Yusuke, and her needed a moment alone.

She leaned forward, glaring up into Yusuke's face. "Saving the world, huh? Well, I've been there, and done that. I own that damn t-shirt." She told him with dark amusement dancing in her eyes, a touch of anger swirling within their depths. Her mood turning, she switched to English. "Yusuke, weren't you even listening to what I said earlier? My best friend is the Slayer…my other friends and I helped her to guard the Hell-mouth. Do you have any idea how many out there have tried to end the world, as we know it? Several Master Vampires, Ancient Demons, the Hell-Goddess Glory, evil warlocks, freaky demonic fairy tale figures, The Judge, me, and then the First Evil…Like the First, ever!...it's not like you have a monopoly. I've lost two of my lovers to death in this fight…

Yusuke was taken back by all that she said, and by what she did not say. The pain, the loneliness, and deep cutting feeling in the pit of your stomach from watching loved ones die. She had felt that, had known that. He could feel her pain and anger swell, and it hurt him on an instinctive level. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight when she began to struggle. He wasn't going to let her go. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry Wills…I didn't mean to…"

She stopped, her fingers gripping his t-shirt, and he felt her take a deep breath. She slowly relaxed against him, her body going limp. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone off like that on you. You didn't deserve it."

"S'kay." He murmured as he rubbed his chin against her hair. "Why are you so afraid? You know I'll take care of you."

She took another deep breath. "I know that, you over-protective ape…I just don't want you to see me like that. The Dark Magics…it makes me not a nice person. I get really mean…"

He gave a snort of laughter, and pulled away a bit to look her in the face. "You can't be worst then Hiei."

She bit her bottom lip and turned her head away. "Well…I can get a little evil…dark haired, black veins pulsing all over…"

"You're kidding me." He stated, his eyes glazing over as he thought of the possibilities. His little Red…evil? He shivered at the images filtering through his mind. God, no…he shook himself, determined to get a grip. He would never allow that to happen again. "Then Wills, consider me your back-up plan. You turn, and I'll kick your ass back in gear."

His boldness shocked a laugh out of her. "Okay." She agreed, feeling the relief of his promise fill her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

"No problem…" He replied, returning the embrace. "…So, how about it? Want to go save the world?"

She stepped back, and looked him over from top to bottom, a wily grin on her face. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "It will be dangerous…"

He turned his head until their noses touched. His brown eyes sparkled down at her at the challenge. His grin went wide at her startled gasp at the contact. "I can handle danger sweetheart…" It was his turn to look her over, his smile turning smug as she blushed in reaction. He reached out and tugged at a lock of her hair. "Why don't we see how much danger we can handle…together?"

&

_I wonder what they're doing out there?_ Yoko mused with a wicked grin on his face. _Little Red sure knows how to keep our fine Detective on his toes._

_It's none of our business. _Kumara retorted, though he too continued to stare at the closed doors. _Miss_ _Rosenberg_ _is Yusuke's friend…_

…_and that's all? Come now, you know very well what is happening. She is not just a friend. _Yoko snapped back.

_Must you prod trouble? It's just another mission…_

_You are a fool._Hiei spoke, interrupting Kumara, his voice cutting like sharp steel. _The Witch will change everything_.

&

Willow hid her face from the intense look in Yusuke's eyes, baffled by the resulting tightening in her stomach at his closeness. She was breathless, and feeling suddenly shy around him. Her palms itched and she could feel the heat in her cheeks. _Goddess, she wasn't…not with Yusuke, was she? _He was attractive, she would be blind not to notice, but wasn't she gay now? She thought she had a fix on her sexual orientation…but what if she was mistaken. She had been attracted to Xander years ago, then with Oz, definite sparkage in that relationship, and then on the other hand, with Tara, it had been sweet and lush, soul soaring happiness…and Kennedy, well, that relationship had been intense, and all gushing pleasure… _but this, feeling Yusuke near… it burned…_

"Wills?" Yusuke spoke softly, staring intently at her. He had felt odd, as if there was something…it was something his blood cried for, but it was out of reach…and then Willow suddenly backed off, stepping away, the action leaving him hollow, and he didn't know what to do about it. Everything inside of him urged him to act, but in what way, he didn't know, so he fought the need back. "Are you…okay?"

"I'm alright Yus." She assured him after a moment, her shoulders squared, and her face firming with resolve. Now was not the time. Whistler was waiting for them. "Let's do this." She said with a tiny grin as she pushed open the doors.

Yusuke followed, slightly relieved to feel the tension go, but partly sadly by its absence. It meant something…He looked at Willow's back with a frown on his face, seeing her through a new set of eyes. He took notice of the sway of her hips, and the gleam of her hair, and the way she smelt…It made him want to find a few demons and beat the shit out of them to get rid of this growing need. _Jesus, this was Willow! His oldest friend…What was he thinking, checking her out like that? She would have his head if she knew what he was thinking. What the crap was happening to him?_

He made a sweep of the room with his gaze, seeing how everyone was looking back at him and Willow expectantly, all except for Hiei. The spiky haired demon had his dark red eyes locked only on Willow, their depths hard and unforgiving. Yusuke knew this would be a problem, Hiei not liking an upstart, which he believed Willow to be, but there was no way in hell Yusuke was going to let Hiei hurt his witch in anyway.

He growled low enough that humans in the room wouldn't be able to hear, and looked at the fire-demon through his lashes, his eyes glowing. It was a warning. Another one, but different then before. Yusuke wasn't fucking around anymore. He swore earlier that No one, not even his one of his friends, were going to hurt Willow, and he'll uphold that vow.

Hiei gave his fellow Detective a side-glance, a smirk playing at his mouth. Yusuke had played right into his hands. Now the others knew what Hiei knew without a doubt…that Yusuke had placed Willow directly under his protection, and that meant only one thing.

Yusuke had found himself a potential mate.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter 14 Settling in…

"So, how much time do we have?" Willow wondered, turning back to the matter at hand.

"Twenty-four hours." Whistler replied. "Lady Botan will take you and the Detectives to L.A. tomorrow. Prince Koenma has the spell you'll need to perform." As the red head opened her mouth to ask why the long wait, the Balance Demon went on to explain. "Red, if you go into the battle too soon, guns blazing, you'll mess up Angel's game plan. The 'Black Thorns' can't know ya're going to be a part of this until it's too late to stop ya', got me?"

She was the secrete weapon…again. "I got you…" She agreed reluctantly, releasing a sigh.

"'Kay then, I'm off." Whistler said as he turned away with a wave over his shoulder. "Memorize that spell, and good luck Witch…" he spared a glance over at the four Spirit Detectives, "…ya'll need it."

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Willow murmured in reply as she watched the Balance Demon disappear in a flash of light. "Goddess, now I know why Angel hates it when he shows up…" She glanced up, taken back at how everyone was looking expectantly at her, especially Yusuke. She blushed at the attention, giving a glare when Yusuke began to smirk at her discomfort.

"So…" the young demon lord stressed slowly, his grin widening. "We have twenty-four hours before we have to save the world. Whatever should we do in the mean time?"

"Meditate…rest up." She shot back, hiding her amusement behind a blank stare as his face fell.

"What? Meditate?" He exploded. "Why would we…"

"Excellent idea Lady Willow!" Prince Koenma agreed with a gleam in his eyes. "Botan? Please open a portal to GenKai's Temple." He ordered, before giving the rest a hard look of warning. "The four of you will protect Lady Willow with your lives…and treat her with respect!" The last part he shot at Hiei with a glare. "We do not need the 'Power That Be' filing a grievance with Spirit World should Lady Willow be harmed in anyway. Now go!"

"Sir, I need…" Willow implored with a frown.

"No worries young lady, Botan will retrieve your things from Yusuke's apartment." The prince explained his expression softening as he addressed her. She smiled back at him in gratitude. "If you have a need Lady Willow, we will try…"

"Ah uh…sure." Yusuke mumbled with his face tight. Why the toddler's actions pissed him off so much, he didn't know, but the little brat had better cool it or else. He reached out and took a firm hold of Willow's arm, ignoring the incensed look on her face, as he began to drag her towards the portal Botan had formed. "Don't worry 'Pacifier sucker'; we'll take care of her, so stop your yelping."

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara stared at the scene with different expressions on their faces as they watched their fellow Detective pull the protesting witch through the portal. Kurama wore a smirk of dark amusement on his face, Hiei's look was blank except for the narrowing of his eyes, and Kuwabara was baffled by the whole thing…they were doing what, again?

"Koenma, Sir?" The human Detective questioned, rubbing the back of his neck. "So we…protect her? Keep Lady Willow safe until the spell…then what?"

Prince Koenma bowed his head, letting out a sigh, trying to hold his patience. "There is no what…not yet." He mused, ignoring the glare Hiei sent his way. The Hybrid was too perceptive. "Well?" He snapped, pointing to the portal. "What are you waiting for? You have a case. Go with them!"

&

As soon as they stepped out of the Portal, Yusuke released his hold on Willow, and moved a few feet away. He glanced over at her and saw the glare on her face, and the thinned lips of her mouth. She was a little pissed off.

"What?" He demanded to know.

Her eyes narrowed. "What was that?" She asked, the words a low hiss of breath.

His chin went up. "What was what?" He countered.

Her brow rose and she shoot her head. "Uh ah, no, we are not doing this Yus, you know what I'm talking about."

He stepped forward, towering over her. "I don't know what you're talking about Will, why don't you tell me?"

She leaned back, and poked him in the chest. "That caveman act you did back there. Prince Koenma wasn't doing anything wrong…"

"No?" He wondered harshly, taking another step. His face was flushed with anger.

"No." Willow insisted with another poke with her finger. "I get that you want to protect me, but …"

Yusuke reached out and took a hold of her hands, and held them to her sides as he leaned over her. "He was smiling at you!" He growled.

Her face fell. "So? He was smiling…what's wrong with that?"

"The toddler doesn't make nice Wills!" He hissed, giving her a little shake. "He wants something, and I won't let him…"

"I'm not an idiot Yusuke!" Willow shot back, pushing at his chest. She was aware the others were standing behind them, watching. She had felt them the instant they came through the portal. "I'm aware something else is going on, okay? Whistler wasn't being too impetus, now was he?"

"The Witch is right Detective." Hiei spoke up, his tone flat.

"What do you know?" Yusuke wondered as he fixed his eyes on the demon. Kurama and Kuwabara both turned and looked at Hiei.

"I know nothing….The Balance Demon's mind is closed to me." The Hybrid stated, his gaze shifting to Willow. "Just as her's is…"

Willow shrugged. "Whistler was one of those that helped me to fortify my mind against intrusion. There were a lot of ancient spells involved, chanting, and stuff, but Whistler was a big factor. If there's something he doesn't want us to know, we won't until it's too late."

"…and this does not bother you?" Kurama questioned, puzzled by her calm demeanor.

She smiled slowly. "It's all about free will. They can't make me do anything I don't want to do. Not then, and not now… My friends and I never did anything by the book. We should have died years ago if we followed what others told us to do…but we defied everyone, and their proclaimed limitations of us. We lived."

"…Aren't you worried?" Kuwabara asked with a frown on his face. "I've never heard of these 'Powers' before, but don't you work for them?"

"Yes," Willow replied with a nod. "…there's always something to worry about, always another to fight to protect the Earth, but I won't hide. This is who I am, and yes, I work for the 'Powers' in a round about way, but again, it's by choice. I am not a slave."

"So, you can leave their service at anytime?" Kurama pondered aloud, his gaze glowing gold for a split second.

She frowned at that. "Well, I guess I could, but I wouldn't want to. I have a School to rebuild here in Tokyo, and a group of Slayers to look after. I'll have my hands full with that, and I pretty sure the 'Powers' know that."

"That's the school you're helping with?" Yusuke wondered with his jaw to the floor. "The Joyce Summer Society, the Institute for Higher Learning for Girls, is a school for Slayers?"

"Yeah…" She replied slowly as she realized he hadn't known. She had told him everything else, but forgotten to share this. "Sorry. I thought you realized …

"Shit!" Yusuke cursed, the reason for Koenma's reaction to Willow becoming clear. A whole school of Slayers, right here in Tokyo, close to the Spirit Detectives…the possibilities were endless. "Stupid toddler must know. Bastard!"

"…An army of warriors…right at his disposal…" Kurama mused with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Willow cut in, her face growing hard with resolve. "The Slayers do not work for Spirit World, nor will they ever, not without choice."

"…And how will you stop them, little witch?" Hiei questioned with a smirk. "One way or another, the brat will get what he wants."

"It won't happen." Yusuke swore with purpose.

"Darn right!" The witch agreed fiercely, her eyes now a swirling patch of colors as her skin began to glow.

"Whoa! Relax pixie!" Yusuke urged as he pulled her close. "No need for fireworks 'kay? We don't know for sure what the 'pacifier sucking brat' has planned, so we'll wait, and see…"

Willow took a deep breath, forcing her muscles to relax. "I'm not the only one Yus. Giles, Buffy, Xander…and everyone else…they'll protect the girls, no matter what."

"I get that…" He replied with a nod. He would do no less with his own friends. "Come on, let get something to eat, and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Okay." She agreed, putting her doubts to the back of her mind for the time being. She pulled away, her gaze widening at the sight surrounding her, noticing the temple for the first time.

"It's beautiful…," she said in awe, taking in the large structure before her, and the gardens, the trees, and the simple elegance of the place. She took a few steps forward, and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

The very air circling her pulsed with power as she reconnected herself to the earth, and the grass beneath her feet swayed towards her body in reaction. In the distance, the trees groaned as the wind danced through their branches, and the small animals claiming the temple grounds as home, peeked through the bushes at the newcomer, feeling her warm presence and wanting to be near her. A content smile curved Willow's mouth as she pushed her aura out and gave welcome to the creatures, letting them know she was friend and sister.

"Wow…" Kuwabara breathed, bug eyed as he watched. He could feel her, and it felt like a warm blanket comforting him.

"Wow is right…" Kurama mused as he sensed the happiness of the plants nearby in reaction to the girl. They loved her…simple as that.

_We cannot use our powers against her. _Yoko told his avatar with a thoughtful look on his face, his ears twitching as he felt the magics against his aura.

_Only in way of protecting her…_Kurama reasoned. _I do not think there will be any need to use our powers against her. Yusuke would not allow it in any chance. What do you think Hiei?_

_Hn…Watch her. _The Hybrid replied silently, before he was a blur and gone from the temple.

_Where…? _Kurama wondered.

_He's gone to get some answers. _Yoko replied, before turning his attention back to the couple standing a few feet away.

Willow opened her eyes, a bright smile on her face. "Yus, thank you for bringing me here."

"Well…yeah, sure, no problem." Yusuke replied hesitantly, unsure of what to expect from Willow at this point. One minute she was ready to tear into him, and now…no one had ever looked at him like this, so happy, so thankful, and he didn't know how to handle it. He could feel the others watching the exchange with interest, and he had the sudden urge to snap at them.

"So, want to order some pizza?" He blurted out.

Her smile grew. "Pizza sounds great." She glanced around, frowning a bit. "Where did Hiei go?"

&

"Tell me what I want to know."

"Hiei, it's not my place…" Koenma shook his head in denial.

"She is at the temple."

The prince's face cleared in understanding. "Lady Willow will not hurt your sister. If anything, she will die to protect Lady Yukina. I give you my word."

Hiei scoffed at that. "So you say…but that is not good enough."

Koenma sat back and thought about it. After a moment, he asked, "No matter what you learn, you will swear to protect Lady Willow during this case, and leave her be after it is done, agreed?"

The Hybrid narrowed his eyes to intimidate, but the prince stayed firm. "As long as Yukina stays safe I will protect the witch, and leave her unharmed…" Hiei vowed, his words a growl of displeasure at having to make such a promise.

"That will have to do, I suppose…" Koenma mused as he pulled a thick file from under the pile on his desk and handed it over to the Hybrid. "A few words of warning Hiei…you are not the only one to be tempted by power and make a refusal. Humans can, and will surprise you…"

"Hn…" Was the only reply before Hiei blurred away, the file secure against his chest.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake…" Koenma mumbled under his breath, staring at the empty space before him, but he couldn't help but worry.

Hope you like,

Magik.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor any works by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter 15 Finding a connection

The wind blew hard, the low whistling sound it made going through the cracked rubble that which used to be leveled ground, echoed throughout the dead of the night, the noise fitting for such a pathetic sight. Nothing living, or dead, lingered nearby, keeping all very far away, as if nature itself knew better than to come to this place, for the sense of defeat remained, saturating the dirt below.

A ruby colored gaze sharpened on the crater below the demons feet, his lips curving slightly. The Hellmouth, one of the few palpable gateways to Hell, and really, it was such a disappointment. For such evil to exist, under the very noses of the silly humans that inhabitant the Earth, with power and resources unimaginable, and still, it to be defeated, as was The First Evil, by a band of females no less, it truly was a disgrace.

Without making a sound, his hand was on the hilt of his sword, the flat surface of the revealed steel reflecting with the light of the moon, and the edge of the blade was mere inches away from the throat of the demon, which had suddenly appeared at his side. He tilted his head slightly to the side, and his eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"What do you want?" Hiei wasted no time with useless questions.

"Ah," the large figure smiled, and it was a gruesome sight. The four horns on his blue colored head were easily recognized from the pictures within Willow Rosenbergs file. "You are just what the doctor ordered Hiei. How would you like to work for me once your contract with Spirit World is finally honored?"

Hiei cocked a brow. DHoffryn, he intoned with a bow of his head. This was the Ruler of the Hell Dimension Arashmahaar, the Master of Vengeance, and in the Hybrids eyes, a being of respect. "I am already a demon, he pointed out dryly, and also, it will be hundreds of years before the conditions of my contract is done."

"Pfss", DHoffryn dismissed with a wave of his hand, a crafty light brightening the depths of his coal black eyes. He leaned against the swords edge pressed against his skin, his smile all teeth and fang as he felt his flesh split under the blade. Pain was just another pleasure to him. "I can make it happen, Hiei. I can make it happen right now. No more troublesome toddler telling you what to do, no more having to hold back, just being yourself. Now, wouldnt you like that?"

The Hybrid dropped his sword, his head back as he observed the demon before him. "What do you want?" He repeated his earlier question. There was always a price for freedom.

With a thoughtful look on his face, DHoffryn let out a sigh. He sensed nothing but getting straight to the point would work with Hiei. "I will give you power, a place of honor, I will make you the leader of my armies, and all will acknowledge you. You will be my third, under the direct command of my heir."

"Why now?"

The Master Demon Lord snorted in amusement. "Why else? You are ready now. Be assured I have always had an eye on you Hiei. You will be the Sword. As it was meant to be."

"What do you mean," the spiky haired demon wondered, voice cold, and eyes burning, "the Sword?"

DHoffryn smiled widely with satisfaction. There was the interest he was looking for. He gave a brief nod. "Think of my offer boy. Well talk again," He assured before he disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving behind a newly introspective demon, which was only slightly startled as DHoffryn popped back into existence once more.

The gaze of the Master of Arashmahaar narrowed. "By the way Hiei, my generous offer has a stipulation," the red eyed demon kept his expression blank, his anger smothering under the surface. Of course, the catch to the deal.

"You make sure Willow Rosenberg stays well, happy and alive, and by that I mean, not harmed in anyway, her mind clear, and her powers intact. You will be her shadow, understand? Her protector, unseen."

"Hn.'

"Good, good. Well talk again, soon", DHoffryn remarked with a pleased grin and a lofty wave of his hand, and then disappeared from sight for the second time.

Hiei spent a moment to contemplate DHoffryns words, before turning back to the large hole in the ground. His eyes narrowed once more. The malicious feeling he had sensed below his feet a few moments ago was fading, slowly, but surely. Within a few more years, the essence of the Hellmouth would be no more. The remaining taint was enough of a hint to give him an idea of what living above the Mouth of Hell must have felt like to any human even slightly sensitive to the supernatural world.

Evil such as this would have corrupted any low-class demon claiming the area as territory, let alone what it would have done to any human near-by. The whispers, the dark urges to commit violence, would have driven most humans insane after a few years. Well, except for The Slayer and her friends, apparently. Hiei snorted at the thought.

He turned away, his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword, his gaze darkening with thought. He soon became a blur, and disappeared from the area, with only one thought burning in his mind.

What had made the White Witch and her old companions different from other humans?

Yusuke stepped out of the temple, his gaze searching. The young Demon Lord eyed the slightly order woman, his sight sharp as he leaned back against the doorframe, his arms crossing over his chest.

At this moment, he had no idea of what to say to Willow, what to make of her, or even what to think about the situation. His thoughts were a jumble inside his mind. Less than twelve hours ago, Yusuke knew his green-eyed friend, knew her like the back of his hand. To him, Willow was the most loyal, most considerate person he had even known. She was kind, though stubborn, was smart, had a slow burning temper, and was excessively good for the likes of him, but Willow was his family. In truth, Willow had been the standard he held others too. It unnerved him that he had not knows her as well as he thought he had.

"Hey", the witch called out, a very timid smile pinching the corners of her mouth. She stood from her meditative pose on the grass, her hair of red, silver, and black glistening under the light of the full moon.

A slight frown pulled at her face at his lack of response. "Are you okay?"

Yusuke looked from her to the ground, his brow creased in thought. He straightened from the building structure, and moved forward away from the temple. He walked slowly past the witch, and then circled her, once, and then twice, before moving past her again. He sent her a side-glance, his arm brushing against her own as he shifted by. He came to a stop behind her.

There was a speculative gleam in his eyes, and it unsettled Willow. She spun around to face him.

"So," he began, brow raised. Willow tilted her head, blinking in confusion. She watched as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree she had sat under moments ago. He stared back at her, eyes narrowing when she did not appear to understand him.

"So," she repeated, unsure of what he wanted. He just shook his head, before trying another approach.

"You want to talk, maybe about what happened earlier?" He asked her with a straight look.

"Oh," she replied with a pout as she glanced away. She jerked up, her resolve returning quickly. " There is nothing more to talk about," she decided.

"Come on Wills! Dont give me that shit", Yusuke hissed down at her, his mouth thin as he glared at her. He wanted her to confide in him. "Talk to me!"

"You pretty much know everything about me now", she shot back at him, her lips tight. She turned her face away, cheeks flushed.

His gaze widened at the sight. "Are you mad at me?"

Her head spun back, her jaw dropping. "Of course not Yus! Why would you think that?"

"Because youre not talking to me!" he exploded, the frustration he felt rushing to the surface. He reached up to rub the back of his neck, looking away.

"You wont look at me, you brush me off," he then told her in a much softer tone. _You havent touched me since weve been here!_ He accused silently, more disturbed by that little fact then he was comfortable with, and he wondered at that.

Willow reached out and palmed his jaw with her hand. He jumped, startled by the touch. He turned back, staring deep into her damp eyes. He could see the regret there, and it eased him somewhat. Something other than her not wanting to be near him was causing the problem.

"Its not you, well, not totally," she assured him. Yusuke frowned at that. He watched as she nibbled at her bottom lip, and heard as she swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry for this. I didnt want this tension. I thought I would only have to be with you, and so I thought I could handle it," she tried to explain, but her words were rushed. "...but, your friends, theyre very powerful. Strong. I have to block them all the time and it hurts."

In a sudden move, he bushed away from the trunk of the tree before she had a chance to react, his hands taken hold of her shoulders. He gave her a firm shake, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes glowed. "What do you mean, it hurts? Where, why?"

Willow shook her head, turning away and not answering. Yusuke would not have it. He gave her another shake, bending down until their noses nearly touched. "Willow, if something," he paused, jaw tightening. "If something is causing you pain, I want to know about it, okay? I cant help if you dont talk to me."

Her head bowed in defeat. There was no way to escape when Yusuke was in his Protector mode. "Your friends, blocking them from my aura hurts me," she looked up into his gaze, her face sad. "I dont know how long I can keep it up. Anybody else, I wouldnt care, but," she trailed off, biting her lip again.

"But?" He urged.

She took a deep breath, noting the tension growing in him. "Theyre your friends, and I have to respect that."

"Wills, I dont understand what youre saying", he told her with a frown. "Whats them being my friends have to do with you being in pain?"

"What Miss. Rosenberg is trying to tell you Yusuke," a voice interrupted the pair, and the two turned to face the auburn haired male as he stepped forward out of the shadows, their faces full of shock as they stared at Kurama. His gaze was intense as he stared back at the witch. "...is that her very presence is connected to all living things on this planet. She draws us to her, all of us, demons, and humans alike."

"Im sorry", Willow spoke softly, full of quilt.

Kurama shook his head, his eyes flashing with his demon for a moment. "There is nothing to apologize for. You can not help what you are", he shifted his gaze to his puzzled friend, a determined look on his face. "Yusuke, the shield she has placed around her aura blocks the influence she would otherwise have over Hiei, and on myself. Miss. Rosenberg is trying to be respectful, though the process is a painful and exhausting one.

"Well then", Yusuke nearly shouted. He did not understand what the problem was. "Take it down!"

"I cant do that!" Willow cried, her hands fisting with anger. "It would be unfair..."

"I give you my permissiom", Kurama remarked, his head cocking to the side. "You forget Miss; Ive already felt your aura. I was not harmed."

"...And your demon? What about him?" She questioned with a frown. "He should have a say too."

_Ah, she cares about me!_ Yoko cried happily from deep within Kurama. He could not wait to bask within Willows aura once again. _Come on Red, tell her I agree!_

Kurama grinned and his eyes burned yellow, startling the young witch. "Yoko says it is fine."

"Really? Okay. Wow, that eye thing is pretty cool", Willow mused, but shook her head when she heard the low growl coming form beside her.

"So, cant you drop the shield now?" Yusuke wondered as he shot a glare at his fellow Spirit Detective. There was no way he was going to let Willow fall for Kuramas charm.

The witch paused, searching the faces of the two Detectives. "What about Hiei?"

"Hn."

Hiei hid a smirk as the three jerked at his sudden presence at the temple. His ruby eyes fixed on the witch. She would need watching over if this little matter could cause such drama.

Yusuke cursed, pulling Willow to his side. "What the hell Hiei! What the crap is wrong with..."

"Drop the shield Witch", Hiei stated, interrupting his fellow partner. "You endanger the mission with this foolishness." With that he disappeared, leaving the others blinking in shook.

"Un,was that, did he give permission?" Willow wondered, a bemused look on her face.

Kurama rubbed his forehead, baffled by hybrids actions. "I believe so."

_I wonder what Hieis up too. It sounded like he was almost worried for the girl, _Yoko remarked thoughtfully.

_It did._ Kurama returned silently, staring in the direction Hiei disappeared too. Yokos gaze narrowed in speculation.

_He knows something._

_Well worry about that later. _Kurama decided. For now, it was time for sleep. They had a long day tomorrow.

Hope you like,

Magik.


End file.
